I Am Just a Puppet
by LouBug257
Summary: I'm Marionette. I was just added into Freddy Fuzbear's Pizzeria. There is more to me. Like you say, Jeremy, I'm just a puppet. Please keep my music box playing. (I changed the picture cause I didn't really own the before picture. This new one, I do have the makers approval) Book one of the Puppet Series
1. Chapter 1

It's my 7th birthday.

How am I celebrating?

I'm sitting all alone at table, that's meant for over ten people, with a birthday hat on and a single cupcake at my favorite restaurant, Freddy Fuzbear's Pizzeria.

My parents just dumped me off with a 'Don't come back to the house unless you bring some money and a better you.' They were drinking again.

None of the kids want to play with me because of my very pale skin. They make fun of me for it. It's as white as a sheet of paper.

I look around. Everyone is cheering around the band. I liked the old band.

I get up with my cupcake and head down the hallway.

I head to parts and service room. I open the door.

"Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Happy Birthday, too." I walk in the room and turn on the light. "Another year older!"

My birthday is the same time as the old pizzeria's opening.

I put party hats on each one of them. I frown as I look at Bonnie's face. Or the lacking of face.

"Bruises and marks don't change the person." I hug him. "I still love you guys." I let go.

"I need to get ready to go home. Bye for today." I leave and turn off the light.

I walk to the restroom, eating my cupcake.

I went to go in and bump into a man. My cupcake got all over me and him.

"I'm sorry mister." I look up at him.

The man had on a purple uniform and had purple hair. He was tall and just smiles down at me.

"Come with me. I'll help clean you up." The purple dressed man said.

"Alright." I follow the purple man.

We went to a room I didn't know. I look around.

"Hey! Golden Bonnie is here." I run up to the bunny.

The purple man pull me back. "Don't touch him."

He puts me on the table.

I look around.

Something got jabbed into my stomach. I scream.

The purple guy just stabbed me!

He does it again and again.

I did what I do when dad gets mad and hits me, I play dead.

The purple guy smiles.

"Vincent! We need you out here!" Someone yells.

The purple guy puts a blanket over me. "Coming!"

I waited till he disappears from the room.

Then I toss the blanket aside. I ran out the room.

I felt like I was sliding into darkness. I felt like l was going to die. I like to die by something I like.

I ran into the room the old ones are in.

"I-I love you guys." I sit down in the middle of the room. "I love you!" I curl up.

Then blackness came.

* * *

**No POV**

Freddy moves and looks at the child in the middle of the room.

"Guys, wake up!" He yells as he gets up.

"I'm up!" Chica yells. "Oh my!" She gets up and runs to the small child.

Bonnie gets up. "It's little Marion! He was just in here." He walks over, too.

Foxy gets out of his shadow. "What's wrong with him?"

Freddy picks up the child. "Let's get the others."

The others nod and leaves to get the others.

Freddy holds the child, looking at it.

It wasn't moving. It was still breathing though.

Freddy leaves with the child.

All the other animatronics stand around him.

"It's his birthday..." Freddy whispers.

BB gets closer. "He can be fixed. The wounds aren't on anything he needs to live."

Mangled looks at Freddy. "We can get the kit. I know how to fix them."

Freddy nods. "Meet me in the prize corner with the kit. Everyone else stay in the game room."

Everyone nods and ran off.

Freddy takes the child and puts him on the big box, inside was nothing. The box was there as decoration.

After a few minutes, Mangled came in with a first aid kit.

"I don't know if he'll live." She told Freddy.

"There is still a chance he could."

* * *

**POV is in first person of the child**

I woke up. My body hurts.

I see the two Freddys looking at me.

"Freddy? Toy Freddy?" My voice was like a frog's.

"Are you ok, Marion?" Toy Freddy asks me.

"My body hurts." I whimper out.

The original Freddy picks me up. He was surprisingly warm for being made of metal.

"You're OK now. We'll going to send you home." Freddy said softly.

I began to cry. "I don't want to go home! Mom and dad will hurt me more!" I sob out.

Toy Chica walks up to me. "You can stay here."

Toy Freddy and BB looks at her. I couldn't see their faces.

"I want to say here. They dropped me here and said don't come back." I look at them with tears still streaming down.

"You can stay here, ok? You have to blend in though." Freddy pets me.

"Blend in?" I wipe my tears away.

"Yes. You must become part of the show." Freddy nods. "Chica, Toy Chica, and Mangled. Help him make a costume for the show. There is makeup and fabric in the special room."

"I'll make an outfit!" Mangled yells, happily.

"Marion, what do you want to be?" Chica asks me.

"A puppet! That's my favorite toy!" I was no longer crying.

"Alright. What do you want to be called?" Toy Chica asks.

"I want to keep my name." I let out with a pout.

"How about Marionette? It's like a puppet and it has your name." Mangled said. She already had stuff in her hands.

"Yeah! I like it!" I smile at them.

Toy Chica and Chica took me into the restroom. They hold makeup to my face. They chatted away on which matched my eyes, made my eyes pop out, what made me look like a marionette, and how they should do my white hair.

I sat there. "I like the purple..." I said as they hold it up to my face. "Make it go down from my eyes."

Both of the girls loved the idea. They did it right away.

"He needs blush!" Toy Chica looks into the bag.

"Oh! That red will do great!" Chica was getting really excited.

She puts it on my cheeks.

"Lipstick?" Toy Chica holds it up.

"No!" I shove it away.

"Guys! I finished the costume!" Mangled comes into the restroom. "Let's help him put it on!"

The girls run up to me. In a few seconds, I'm in my underwear and the girl animatronics are trying to find the holes for me to get in.

"It's cold." I whimper.

"Find it!" Chica yells.

I found it a bit silly. The hole was big and in the front.

I climb in. There was three big buttons for me, but the sleeves were to long.

Toy Chica does the buttons.

"Mangled, the sleeves are too long and it doesn't cover his feet." Chica turns to the messed up animatronic.

I put on my boots. "I love it." I look at myself in the mirror. "I love it! I look like a character for here!"

"He likes it. Plus he has his boots." Mangled laughs. "Now back to the others."

We leave.

The sleeves for the costume dragged on the floor. I'm tall for my age, but the sleeves were longer than me.

I play around with the sleeves. I danced around and made them hit the floor.

"I see he likes his costume." Freddy picks me up. "Now it's about to be six. We'll putting you in the prize room. What do you want to do?"

"I like to give gifts to people." I smile at him.

"You can give gifts to the kids." Freddy walks off with me.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask.

"I sure they will. I need to talk to the owner. You stay here." He puts me on the big box in the prize room. "Go ahead and sleep a bit."

He winds up a small music box.

The music was soft and made me sleep. I laid down.

"He'll be in here after I talk to him. Good night." Freddy pats my head and leaves.

I went to sleep and dreams about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the pizzeria wasn't open very long, but Marionette isn't human also. So there is some different things in here.**

* * *

It's been a few years since I began being the Marionette. Everything is fun and I can do what ever I want.

Except at night.

Freddy made a rule with me. I stay in my box in the prize corner till my music stop playing. I'm not allowed to get out till then.

Normally my music stops at six am, but today it stops in the middle of the night.

I climb out my box and look at the time. It's four am.

I decided to look for people. I hate being alone in the dark.

I hold my jack-in-a-box and have it play it's song as I race around looking for someone.

I see Foxy. He in the big long hallway.

I run to him, but he disappears. I frowns.

My jack-in-a-box stops playing it's tune as I notice someone in the office.

I dash down the hallway.

The person let's out a high pitch scream.

It's a woman. Why is she here? It's after hours.

"Wwwweeeeecccchhhhh!" I scream as I jump over the desk.

I didn't make it all the way over and fall right onto the woman. My face hit their chest.

No boobs?

I look up to see a teenage boy.

He wore an uniform and a hat that said night watch. He has brown hair that covers up some of his green eyes. He has a band-aid on his cheek. It's really big.

I get off him.

He looks so terrified. He holds his hands up to protect himself.

"Why are you scared?" I ask him.

He let's his hands down. I can see a name tag now. It said, 'Jeremy.'

"C... Cause your g... Going to k... Kill me." The boy stutters a lot.

"What? Kill? No. I'm not here to kill." I sit down on the desk. "I was sleeping. Then my music stopped. I'm allowed to come out once it stops."

"I... I forgot a... About your music b... Box." The boy sighs. "A... At least y... Your not g... Going to kill m... Me."

"You're stutter is funny. I like it." I hold out my hand. "I'm Marionette."

"J... Jeremy." He shakes my hand. "W... What are y... You?"

"I'm... A puppet." I was going to say a boy, but a boy is a human. I'm blending in here, so I can't be human. "Yeah. I'm just a puppet."

Jeremy laughs a little. "J... Just a puppet? W... What do y.. You do h... Here?"

I smile. "I give gifts to people." I roll up my sleeve and pull a candy bar out my pocket. "Gift!" I hold out to him.

Jeremy laughs and takes it. "T... Thank y... You."

"What do you do here? It's after hours, no one is suppose to be here." I open my own candy bar and began to eat it.

Jeremy stares at me eating. "I... I thought y... You were a... A puppet."

I realises, puppets can't eat, and here I am, eating a candy bar.

"Puppets can't walk, but I can. Just like I can eat. I'm a puppet. I can tell you that." I talk a lot.

"T... True. I'm the n... Night watch. I... I watch o... Over this p... Place." Jeremy explains.

I look at the left vent. I hit the button that said light.

"Hi Aunt Toy Chica!" I see Toy Chica in the vent.

"Jeremy! My-!" I stop talking to see Jeremy has a mask on.

Toy Chica climbs in. "Come on, Marionette. Let's leave Jeremy alone." She picks me up.

"Jeremy?" I look at him. "See you tomorrow?"

Once Toy Chica turns around, he gives me a thumbs up and nods.

"Bye, Jeremy." I wave at him and he waves back.

Toy Chica took me to the prize corner. Freddy, Toy Freddy, Foxy, and Mangled were in there.

"I saw him run in. I didn't know what to do." Foxy was explaining something to the others.

"I brought our little Marionette back." Toy Chica sets me down.

Freddy gets close to me. "Were did you go? I told you to stay in your box till the music stops."

I look down. "The music did stop. Jeremy forgot to wind it up."

Freddy looks at Toy Chica.

"The animatronic in the office." She told him.

Freddy nods. He turns back to me.

"You need to be careful. There is dangerous things happening around here in the dark." Freddy states as he picks me up. "Please stay in your box till the music stops."

He puts me back into my box.

"But it's done." I look at the music player.

"Watch." Freddy grabs a handle on the side. He rotates it in circles.

When he let go, the music starts again.

"See. It's back on." Freddy turns back to me.

"How come I can't do that?" I tried before and failed.

"You aren't strong yet. Maybe when your older you can start it up." Freddy pats my head.

Then the others leave and I close my box.

* * *

A few hours later, my music stops short.

I open the lid a little to look out. I see Jeremy with his mask on.

"Jeremy, why are you wearing that?" I open the box all the way. "And why did you stop my music?"

"I w... Wanted to t... Talk to you and I don't k... Know if it's safe yet." Jeremy sits down on the floor. "You s... Said you're just a p... Puppet, but puppets c... Can't grow. You w... Were so small when y... You first showed up here... Now you're t... Taller than me."

"I'm still a puppet. Yes, I can grow, but I can eat, walk, talk without someone, and ect. I'm a puppet, but the same time I'm not." I tried to keep calm. He is really close to finding out I'm a human.

"H... How old a... Are you? I'm 16." Jeremy asks another question.

"15." I answer.

"Hold on. Y... You only b... Been here for 8 y... Years. H... How are you 15?" Jeremy knew how long I was here. I'm getting worried.

"I was owned by someone else before becoming part of this place?" I questioned my statement and it made a weird tone to it.

Jeremy looks at me. I know he was questioning it also.

"W... Who owned y... You?" He asks.

"R... Really mean people. They cut me and hurt me." I look down.

Oh no! I'm crying and when I do that, makeup runs down my face. I don't know what to do.

Jeremy touches my face. "I k... Know what it f... Feels like." He pulls me into a hug.

I hug him and cry. I pull away and see a lot of makeup is on his shirt.

Jeremy looks down. "They h... Have to a... Add makeup o.. On you b.. Because of th... Those people?" He asks.

My blush, eye-shadow, and whatever went down my face was coming off.

"Y... Yeah." I look away. "I need to clean up before this place opens." I get up and so does Jeremy.

"I n... Nd to h... Head to the office. S... See you tomorrow." He walks away.

A saying that Freddy told me plays in my head as I walk to the bathroom.

_"Don't let anyone know you're a human. They may take you away and we will be tossed out. They will think we took you."_

Jeremy... Please keep my music playing. If you don't, you may find out I'm human and my family will disappear.

Please keep it wind up. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a question. Do you guys want friendship or romance between Jeremy and Marionette? Please review this answer.**

* * *

I was very happy. Everything today is calm and a lot of kids are coming to me.

"Here you go." I give a white and red box to a little girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Puppet!" She turns around. "Jere, I got a gift from Mr. Puppet!"

She runs to the boy, who was here just hours ago.

"H... He did? Th... That's great, A... Ann." Jeremy told the little girl.

Ann, the girl, runs to me again. "Mr. Puppet, can you give my brother a gift? Today is his 16th birthday."

"Sure!" I smile. ***Please read the top in bold. I have a question for my readers.***

I get close to the little girl. "Do you guys have a game system? Or does he like pushies?" I wanted to give him something he can use or like.

"He is not allowed to have games. He does have a lot of stuff animals. He seems to like them." Ann told me. She was a little loud talking into my ear.

"Alright. Thank you." I look at Jeremy. "Turn around and don't look." I smile.

He gives back a smile and turns around.

I get a blue and white box. I look at plushie collation.

I picked a new one. It was me with two presents in my hands. I put it in the box.

I close it and put a purple bow on it. After making sure it was not going to fall out, I give it to Jeremy.

"Happy birthday." I told him.

"Th... Thank you." Jeremy looks down at the box. He looks so happy just to get the small box.

"I... I know it's not big, but I did my best to get a thing you may like." I rock on my feet.

Jeremy smiles at him. "I... It's on." He opens the box. He smiles bigger. "I... I don't have th... This one."

I smile at him. "You're very welcome... Can I talk to you? J... Just you and me?"

Jeremy nods. "S... Sure."

We walk over to my box.

"Pl... Please, can you keep my box wind up? There is a small problem with that." I frown. I feel bad for telling him this.

He frowns. "B... But. You're m... My friend. Wh... What's the p... Problem?" He looks down.

"My family has a secret. I don't want them to be taken away." I make him look up at me. "I'm sorry."

"I... I won't d... Do anything, I... If I f... Find out." Jeremy smiles shyly. "Pl... Please trust me."

I felt shocked. I never had someone who said they won't tell my secrets. Though I haven't talked to any person as my friend in 8 years.

"I... I trust you... Promise to keep it a secret if you find out... But if a problem start, keep my music box wind up." I look at him.

_Promise me. I want my family safe and be your friend at the same time._

"I... I promise." Jeremy smiles. "M... May we b... Be good f... Friends."

"May we." I smile back. "You should get back to your sister, I need to get to my family."

He nods. "S... See you to... Tonight." He goes to his sister.

I put a closed sign on my box. A few kids go "Awe."

"I'm sorry. I have to do something." I pat their heads as I leave.

I went to the parts and service room.

"Dad, I made a friend!" I turn on the light and run to Freddy.

Freddy is now my dad and Chica is my mom. Everyone else is my aunt or uncle.

Freddy chuckles and gets up. "Who is this friend?"

"Jeremy! He's the guy in the office." I'm so happy.

Foxy gets up. "The endo in the office?"

"He's not an endo." I snap at him.

"Hey! Don't get snappy." Freddy warns me.

"Sorry Uncle Foxy. Sorry dad." I look at the ground.

Chica gets up and hugs me. "It's OK."

She looks at Foxy. "He's not an endo. You're eye sight is bad. That eye patch isn't much help also."

I chuckle and get a look from Foxy. I stop.

"He's really nice and sweet. He asked to be friends and he came to visit me." I smile.

"He sounds very nice. I'm glad he is friends with our little Marion." Chica stops hugging.

I frown. It's been a while since I've been called by my real name. I still like my name, but it makes me think of my real family.

I sigh and smile again. "I'm gald, too. I never had a friend before. You guys at me like family than friends."

They all look happy, though you can't see on their faces. I learned how to read my family. It took some time, but it's really good I've learned it.

"See you later." I leave and turn off the light.

I went back to the prize room.

* * *

It's after hours now. I'm wanting for the music to stop playing. I've been peeking out of my box.

It's taking to long. Why is the music still play?

I want to go see my friend!

* * *

**In the office. No POV**

Toy Freddy winds up the music box. Freddy, Mangled, Toy Chica, and Chica were in there.

Jeremy had his mask on. He was very nervous.

"So... You're our little Marionette friend?" Toy Chica asks.

"Y... Yes." Jeremy chokes out.

"What are you made to do?" Freddy sits on the desk in front of him.

"I... I watch o... Over this pl... Place at n... Night." Jeremy moves back in his seat.

"Do you know that there is some time an endo in here?" Mangled asks.

"Y... Yes." Jeremy nods.

"Will you protect Marionette from that endo?" Chica gets closer.

Jeremy nods. He was scared.

"Alright. We'll take our leave. Bye for now, Jeremy." Toy Freddy stops the music box short.

They all walk to the hallway.

Freddy turns around. "Be good to my son, or I'll make you to were no one can put you back together."

Jeremy nods fast. "Y... Yes, sir."

Then the animatronics left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship wins!**

**I may add stuff in, but it won't become a full romance.**

**I'm talking about a crush, but nothing will grow into a relationship.**

**That is only for the people that asked me.**

**AGAIN! IT MAY HAPPEN! DON'T START COMPLAINING NOW BECAUSE IT IS STILL A MAYBE!**

**Crushes can form when you grow really close to someone and you don't know anyone else.**

* * *

I smirk as I race down the hallway.

I finally get to see my friend!

"Jjjjjjeeeerrrrreeeemmmmmyyyy!" I screech as I jump at him.

He screams like a girl again.

I land on the desk, laughing. "Your scream is not for your gender."

Jeremy flushes. "N... Not nice." He crosses his arms.

"I... I'm sorry." I get off the desk.

"Wh... What do y... You want t... To do?" Jeremy uncrosses his arms and smiles at me.

I frown. I don't know what we can do.

"Play games in the game room?" I smirk.

The games do seem really childish, but I've been playing them.

"S... Sure!" Jeremy puts on his mask. "G... Gotta be safe!" He tells me.

I nod and hold out my hand. "I'll show you the way." I smile.

Jeremy use my hand to pull himself up. Then let's go.

I frown a bit. Does he not want to do that? I thought some more. I see young kids holding hands, but not the older kids. So... We shouldn't do that? I shrug.

I put my hand down and lead the way.

The room wasn't far away and it was creepy at night. I look around and grabs Jeremy's hand.

"I... I don't like the dark." I whisper.

Jeremy smiles at me. "I c... Can turn o... On the l... Lights."

I nod and let go of him.

Jeremy walks away, leaving me alone in the dark.

I whimper and hug myself. I don't like the dark...

Then the room lights up and everything gets life.

I smile. I haven't seen this place in years.

I walk up to the merry-go-round. I really want to ride this again. I get on it.

"Y... You want t... To ride?" Jeremy chuckles as he said that.

I look at him. "Yes!" I scream.

I must really seem like a child, but here I've never had to grow up. I only have to give gifts to people and act funny. I do take classes Aunt Mangled teaches, but they're really boring and I don't like them.

"I... I'll start I... It up." He runs to a... Box? He messes with it and I start to go in a circle.

"Yes!" I hop on an character and let myself go around. "Can it go faster?!"

Jeremy laughs. "I... I'm afaird it d... Doesn't. S... Sadly."

I groan. "I wish it could!... Hey, come join me!" I hit a character next to me.

Jeremy laughs some more. "L... Let's be ch... Children together!" He hops on and runs to me.

"Yes! Everyone is children at night! That's why everyone dreams." I smile as we go around.

After a few minutes.

"Let's do something else." I groan out.

"B... Bored al... Already?" Jeremy smiles at me.

I nod. I look around and see toy guns. I smirk and hop off.

Jeremy gets off and turns off the merry-go-round.

Then he got hit with a Nerf dart. It sticks to his masked forehead.

I laugh and toss him a gun. "We will have a battle!"

He picks up his gun, it was on the floor because my throws are awful!

"L... Let's play w... With the o... Others!" Jeremy smirks.

"That is awesome!" I walk up to him. "Shot them as many times as you can."

Jeremy looks at his watch. "It's already 5:30. We still have some time."

"Alright. Double team." I lead the way.

We quickly found BB. He was right in the room with us.

He turns to us and we shoot him. Then run off laughing, leaving BB confused.

"O... OK. Next is the party rooms!" I laugh as we run.

I run into a party room. "I can't see worth crap!" I shout out at the darkness.

"Marion! Don't say that stuff!" Toy Bonnie yells at me.

"Sorry!" I turn to Jeremy, I can see him from the light down the hall. "Let's get him."

"S... So, it's a h... He?" Jeremy jokes.

"I know!" I walk into the darkness.

I really don't like this. I want to go back into the light.

In my box is a nightlight and a bear in the prize room has glowing eyes. I can see there.

I'm not afaird of the dark. It's the monsters in the dark.

I could hear screams at night here some times. I get scared and cry.

Then Dad and Uncle Toy Freddy comes and give me ice cream. We would stay there in the prize room with the lights on. They will tell me everything is alright, nothing is wrong.

I believe them, but the screams keep coming and I still get scared.

I make it around the room. Then something grabs me.

I screech like a scared girl. "Let me go!"

"It's me!" The things calls out.

I began to panic and try to punch the thing.

That saying happens here before the screams. Something bad is here.

"Marionette!" Jeremy yells from across the room.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I begin to cry.

The lights turn on. The person holding me is Uncle Toy Bonnie.

"Hey. Calm down." He hugs me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

My screams seem to get everyone alarmed because everyone is here.

I feel embarrassed, but I don't know what to do.

Jeremy runs over. "A... Are you o... OK?" He was really worried for me.

I nod. I was still crying.

"Everything is ok." Mom comes over and hugs me, too.

"I... I thought it w... Was a monster. O... One of th... The ones wh... Who make the p... People scream." I sob out.

Soon, all the animatronics are hugging me in a big group hug and Jeremy stands awkwardly near by.

"Jeremy." Aunt Toy Chica said. "Come on. Join the hug."

Jeremy nods and walks over. They all move so he was hugging me and not really them.

"The monsters aren't going to get you, Marionette. We all promise." Dad said with a strong voice.

I wipe my tears away. "Promise?"

"Promise." Everyone, but Jeremy, said it.

Mom elbows Jeremy. She coughs.

"I... I promise t... Too." Jeremy states.

Then the hug end.

Jeremy's watch goes off and scares the both of us.

"I... I need to g... Go. See y... You later to... Today." Jeremy gives me another hug.

"See you later." I hug him back.

Then he left for the office.

Aunt Mangled touches my shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I nod and we walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fast viewed story I've had!**

**About 1000 views for only 4 chapters!**

**I thank everyone who is reading!**

* * *

It's now the day shift and I've been down.

I didn't get a lot of sleep and I was still scared.

Uncle Toy Bonnie sounded like the monsters. He seemed like one at the time.

I've shouldn't of been scared, but yet, I got scared and bad.

Not only am I down, but I'm embarrassed.

I'm 15. I shouldn't be screaming like a little girl and crying like one, but I did and in front of Jeremy.

That's what makes me embarrassed. He could be telling his friends! I could be a story means kid tell about the weak.

I... I don't want that and it makes me embarrassed and very down just to think about.

Wh... What if he doesn't want to be my friend any more?!

Oh no! Please don't let that happen, Mighty God Bear! Please!

That thought scares me. I could lose my first and only friend.

I sit on top of my box.

Today is a slow day. It's a Thursday. Tomorrow will be more people.

I get off my box. I need to use the restroom and check to see if my makeup is running.

I head to the restroom and go inside.

I hear crying from a stall. That gets my attention.

"Are you OK?" I dash to the stall it was coming from.

"M... Marionette?" It was Jeremy!

"Jeremy! Are you OK?!" I look for a way into the stall.

I get on the ground and look in.

Jeremy is sitting on the toliet. He has a black eye and is holding toilet paper to his lip.

"Jeremy!" I yell again.

He jumps and looks at me.

"D... Don't look a... At me." He was crying.

"I can if your hurt! Get out here so I can help you!" I growl at him. I feel tears coming into my eyes.

"Marionette. I... I." Jeremy gets up.

I get off the ground as the door opens.

I get a closer look at him.

His hair is messed up. His clothed are also. Blood is coming out his hand and his face is bruised. His band aid is off and it reveals a bad cut.

"Oh my God Bear! Jeremy, what happened?!" I hug him.

"M... My stepfather..." He hugs me back and cry into my shoulder.

"I know what it feels like. Let's fix you up." I wait till he let's go to let go of him.

I run to a box on the wall and get out a kit. I quickly get to work.

"What made him ticked off?" I ask as I finish up.

"I... I came home later than normal." Jeremy keeps looking at his lap.

"Do you have scars?" I look at him sad.

"N... Not yet." He looks at me.

"I have some. Do you want to see them?" I was done and putting everything up.

"Y... You have s... Some?" Jeremy frown.

I unbutton my suit after rolling up my sleeves. I shrug it down off my shoulders.

"Yep." I look at my scars on my stomach and chest.

One always gets me down.

My birth mother put worthless in big letters on my chest.

Jeremy gets up fast. "A... Are these fr... From the mean p... People?!" He walks over to me.

"Yes... Well, most of them." I start to put my suit on right again.

I was about to start re-buttoning, when Jeremy stops me.

"Puppets d... Don't have a b... Body under th... Their clothes." Jeremy looks serious. "A... Are you a p.. Puppet or n... No?"

"I... I can't tell you that y... Yet." I quickly button up my suit.

Jeremy looks sad by that. "Al... Alright."

Then two stomached growl.

I laugh and Jeremy smiles.

"Let's get some pizza or French Fries." I walk to the door.

Jeremy follows me.

We got a table to ourselves and Aunt Toy Chica gave us French Fries.

I smile at her as she looks at us.

"Jeremy... You're not in your suit." She whispers.

Jeremy jumps. "Uh... I c.. Can't be t.. Taking the l... Light away f... From you guys." He stumbles out.

"Aunt Toy Chica, it's OK. It's so he can get children to come in here." I lie to her.

She smiles. "That's great!" She pats me back and walks away.

"You need to be careful." I whisper.

"I... I know." Jeremy nods.

We began to eat away at our fries.

* * *

I went home after eating with Marionette.

He's been a great friend. He is so nice.

But...

He won't tell a secret. I feel it's big and it hurts.

I told him my secret and he won't tell me his.

Well, he said not yet. So, he will tell me?

I saw all his scars and felt like crying.

He is so happy, but has the most saddest thing to see on his body.

I saw the word on him.

He said that most of them were from the people who owned him. Did he do some himself?

I just want to hug him and say, you're not what it said.

Also say you are sweet, loving, fun, and a jewel to know. You are the best person I've meet. You accepted me and I accept you as who you are.

You make me smile with just a word. You're my first best friend. You give me the most greatest memories. I will help you anyway I can, even if it may not work. You helped me out of a hole.

I haven't hurt myself and allowed myself to be beaten since you became my friend.

I own you my life and happiness.

_Marionette... I'll do anything for you._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really happy! I gained over 250 views for this story in just one day!**

**This one isn't as long as I wished.**

* * *

I smile. Jeremy is going to be here.

I'm really sleepy, but I'll force myself to stay up just for him.

I've been playing all day and being with Jeremy all night. I like it that way, but it's taking away all my sleep time.

I'm in my box and the music just started. It's always makes me tired.

Dad walks in and sees me peeping out.

I quick close it to not get in trouble.

He opens my box. "Marion... You need to get some real sleep."

I frown. "I've been getting some." I yawned as I said that.

Dad chuckles. "That tells me you haven't been getting good sleep... Get some sleep. You can see Jeremy later."

"But I want to see him now!" I felt like screaming angrily at him.

"Calm down." He pulls me out my box. Then sets me on the counter.

I look at him angrily.

"I'm going to make a deal with Jeremy. It has you in, but you need to be well rested or I won't make." Dad pets my head.

I sigh. "I... I want to see Jeremy." I whimper out.

"I know... But my deal will have you and Jeremy together for a day or two. No one in between you guys." He chuckles a little.

I smile. "Really?!" I jump off the counter and in to my box. "I'll get to sleep right away!"

Dad laughs. "See you later... Also Mr. Endo will wind up your box all night."

He points to the weird endoskeleton that always stand awkwardly in the corner at night.

"H... Hi Mr. Endo." I never really liked him. He is like a straker and follows me when I leave at night. Even to the restroom!

He nods and winds my music back up.

"Good Night!" I close my box.

* * *

I've just got everything set up.

I look up and see Freddy.

I scream and jump back. I trip over the chair and fell.

"D... Don't k... Kill m... Me!" I stare at him, panicking.

"I'm not gonna." He pulls me to my feet. "And don't scream. You'll scare Marionette and I just got him to sleep."

I gulp and nod. "Wh... Why are y... You here?"

"To ask you a big favor." Freddy sits on the desk.

"A f... Favor?" I sit in the chair.

"Yes. It's about Marionette." He looks at me. I don't know if he is making a serious look or being the same.

"Wh... What is i... It?" I smile at him.

"Can you take him outside the pizzeria? It will be a gift and he can see the world." Freddy looks at the vents. "He doesn't have a computer in him. He can't see how the world is like."

"I... I'll do i... It!" I stand up fast. I realise that I'm getting a bit excited. "S... Sorry." I sit down. "Wh... Where do y... You want m... Me to t... Take him?"

Freddy closes his eyes. He hums a bit. He opens his eyes again. "There is a Fair happening. I'd like you to take him there."

"I... I'll take him th... There. I'll d... Do it d... During the d... Day shift." I hold out my hand. "Y... You have m... My word."

He grabs my hand and shakes it fast. His grip was tight and hurt a little.

Then Freddy let go of my hand and got off the desk. "Keep your word true and you can stay out of your suit." Then Freddy left.

I jump to my feet. "Yes, yes, yes! I get to have a day out with Marionette. I can show him what I like to do!"

I spin in a circle and stop. Toy Chica is looking out the vent at me.

"H... Hi." I wave at her and sit down, pretending nothing just happened.

* * *

I jump when I hear a scream. I move around the box.

"Monsters!" I scream.

Then my box opens. If I could turn any whiter, I would have.

I look up.

It's Mr. Endo!

"Y... Yes?" I croak out.

He picks me up and puts me on top of the box.

He gets a sheet of paper and a crayon.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I'm still scared and he isn't calming me.

He writes on the paper and give me it to me.

_You're Dad just scared Jeremy. Everything is OK. Do you want some food? I can get you ice cream._

"I do want ice cream." I look at him. "Is Jeremy OK?"

Mr. Endo got another sheet of paper and writes again. He gives it to me.

_He is fine. Maybe a little frighten, but he is fine. I'll go get your ice cream. Stay in your box so you won't get in trouble._

I look up at him and nod. "OK Mr. Endo. I believe you." I get back into my box.

I wait a bit. Then there was a knock on my box.

I open it and see a bowl of ice cream with strawberries on it.

"Thank you!" I take it from Mr. Endo and go back into the box.

I smile.

_Jeremy is ok, there are no monsters here, I have my favorite ice cream, and Mr. Endo is keeping me safe! I feel really happy. I can't wait to see Jeremy! _

_But right now, I have to sleep. G'Night God Bear... And you, too, Jeremy._

_Well, you're waking and shouldn't be sleeping, but still. G'Night!_


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and Dad and Mom are in the prize room. They are really happy.

"Hi guys!" I pop out of my box.

"Hi Marion. You need to go with your mom. She has some stuff for you." Dad takes me out of the box.

I nod and left with Mom.

She took me to the restroom. Then turns around to me.

"I have some clothes for you." Mom holds out a bag.

"Is it a new costume?" I took the bag.

"You'll see." She chuckles.

I got changed into my new clothes.

It was a checker black and white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. There were also new boots for me.

I walk out the stall. "What are these for?"

"For you to look like Jeremy when he is out of his suit. You are going out with him." Mom hugs me.

"Really? I get to go outside the pizzeria?" I smile.

Mom cleans the makeup off my face.

"I want makeup on my face." I look at her.

"I'll give you eye-shadow. You don't need any heavy makeup." She chuckles.

She picks the normal black eye-shadow, but only puts it on my top eyelids.

"Why not all around my eye like normal?" I look at myself.

"We don't need you sticking out like sore thumb." She sighs.

Then she brushes my white hair. Normally I have it sticking out all over the place. She pulls it back into a ponytail.

"I look like a girl." I frown at my reflexion.

"I'm not trying to, baby. You just have that kind of face." Mom chuckles.

I laugh. "I guess so."

"Jeremy is going to be here." Aunt Toy Chica was in the doorway.

I smile and spin in a circle. "I can't wait!" I dash out the restroom and to the front door.

I see a old red car pull up. I look at the driver.

"Jeremy!" I jump and wave at him.

Jeremy gets out the car and sees me jumping and waving. Then he laughs.

I run out to him. I quickly hug him. "Hi Jeremy!"

He laughs again. "H... Hi Marionette."

"Call me, Marion." I pull back and smile.

"A... Alright." Jeremy smiles back.

"Who dat Jere?" I froze.

I heard that voice many times at the pizzeria. It's the voice that helped me be come the Marionette.

I turn to the man.

"Purple guy..." I growl a little.

"Th... This is Marion." Jeremy points at me. "Marion, th... This is V... Vincent."

"Hi, Marion." Vincent looks at me.

"Hi." I wasn't happy.

But who would be meeting a man that tried to kill them?

Maybe I should be thanking him.

If he didn't stab me, I won't of got a family I really wanted, I won't of got the feeling of being wanted and needed, and I would of never met Jeremy.

This Purple Guy may have given me scars and nightmares, but he gave me the life I love. I don't know if I should or should not hate him.

"Well... B... Bye for n... Now." Jeremy opens the car door for me.

"Thanks." I smile and get into the car.

Jeremy runs to the other side of the car and jumps in. "H... Here we g... Go." He chuckles and we took off.

* * *

We pull into a field with a lot of other cars.

I look around. "Why are we here?"

"Th... There's a f... Fair going o... On." Jeremy smiles. "I... It's was m... My favorite place a... As a ch... Child."

"If you like I may like it. You have a good eye for fun." I get out the car.

"Here pretty!" A boy yells from a few cars up.

"Hi!" I wave at the man.

He chuckles and starts to walk to me.

"Wh... Who you t... Talking to?" Jeremy walks around the car to me.

"What?! You're here with Fatzgerald!" The boy was now by me.

"Fatzgerald? No, I'm here with Jeremy." I look at the man.

Jeremy sighs. "He's t... Talking about m... Me."

"You're not fat! You have like nothing on ya!" I cross my arms and stare angrily at the boy. "Don't. Call. My. Friend. Names." I growl.

"He's your friend? That changes it." The boy wraps an arm around me.

"Gross! You have way too much stuff on you! You're making me sick!" I shove him away.

A few guys behind him laugh. He growls at me.

"Why you little!" He raise a hand up above his hand.

Then swings at me and I close my eyes.

I heard a big crash.

"Don't y... You dare t... Try to sl... Slap my f... Friend!" Jeremy screams.

I open my eyes.

The boy was on the ground with a bucket on his head.

I kick the boy in the side. "Don't touch me again! And you smell like a hobo, who stole purfume to hind his bad smells! Here a thing, get your armpits to smell good before putting your arm around someone!"

Jeremy pulls me away. "L... Let's go." He was chuckling.

"OK." Then we walk away.

Then we saw the most funniest things I ever seen

"What's that?!" I point at a thing that ran on a railroad.

Jeremy chuckles. "Th... That's a rollercoaster."

I run and point at a thing spinning in a circle with umbrellas on it. "And this?!"

"Th... That's a called Umbrella Twist. I... It just sp... Spins you i... In circles." Jeremy smiles and follows me.

I smell something really good. "What's is that smell?" I turn to a food stand.

I began to droll and stare at the food.

Jeremy's laugh bring me back.

I blush and rub the back of my neck. "Wh... What is that?"

"I... It's funnel cake a... And fried oreos. W... Want s... Some?" Jeremy smiles at me.

"Yes! Oh, God Bear yes!" I hug him.

"Wh... Who is G... God Bear?" Jeremy chuckles.

"The Mighty Bear that made my family." I let go of him.

"I... I'll get y... You some f... Food." Jeremy smiles and races to the stand.

* * *

I feel so happy being here with Marion.

So far I stand my ground for the first time, I've got actual laughs out of me, and see how I can make him happy.

I like him a lot...

As a friend!

To tell the truth, I don't really know what love is.

My dad dead in Iraq before I was born. My mom married my abusive stepfather. She died in a car crash a few years later. Then I was stick with my stepdad and stepsister, who gets everything she wants.

Marion makes me happy and I saw how his family loves him. I wish I had that.

Marion has the best life. While, right now. His past sounds horrible.

He's good life is, like, rubbing off on me. I've had a great week, except getting beaten for coming home late. That wasn't fun.

I feel a lot for Marion. He is my best friend.

I hope these feelings are just what friends get for each other. This is my first friend after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to say, I DO NOT LIKE ABUSE! I know people in my own family who was abused. Mentally, sexually, and physically.**

**I do not like it, but both main characters have gone through this.**

**They may have never met if Marion's parents never abused him and told him never to come home. He would have been OK with being sent home instead of begging to stay.**

**Jeremy's abuse makes him shy and hard to have friends. This makes why Marion is so important to him.**

**Again. I do NOT like abuse and hope no one has to go through it.**

* * *

Jeremy came back with this weird web like thing. It had ponder on it and smelled really good.

"What's that?" I look at it. "Can I eat it?"

Jeremy laughs. "F... Funnel cake and y... Yes. Y... You can e... Eat it." He rips off a piece and puts it in his mouth. "Tr... Try some."

I smile and take off a piece.

It tasted like heaven! The place, not the person! The heaven person don't really taste good, trust me on that.

"Did God Bear make this?" I take a bigger piece.

"N... Not really. The w... Woman in the s... Stand made it." Jeremy points at a big woman.

"She's huge." I whisper to him.

"Th... That's what h... Happens when y... You eat t... Too much." Jeremy laughs again.

I stare at the funnel cake. "Too much?"

"N... Not in o... One day. O... Over time." Jeremy smirks at me.

"Alright." I start eating again.

"Wh... What do y... You want t... To ride o... Once your d... Done?" Jeremy asks.

I realised I was the only one out of us eating.

I look around as I stuff my face. "Dat thingy." I said around the food in my mouth.

Jeremy smiles. "Th... The musical r... Ride? L... Let's do i... It."

He drags me to it as I eat away. He seems really happy.

"Slow uown. Me ating." I mumble around the food again.

Jeremy stops. "S... Sorry. I... I'm just really h... Happy to b... Be here with y... You."

I smile. "Me, too. At least slow down so the day doesn't go by fast."

Jeremy nods fast. "Y... Yeah."

"Too much sugar?" I giggle and toss the empty plate away.

"Uh... Yeah! T... Too much s... Sugar." He looks away.

I frown. Did I say something wrong?

"Let's get on the musical thingy." I grab his hand and walk yo the ride.

I let go of his hand and he gave me a look. Is he sad?

"Hey." He looks at me normal again.

"Is everything OK at home? You seem off a bit today." I feel really worried for him.

"I... I haven't b... Been at h... Home. I... I stayed a... At Mike's house." He gives a tiny smile.

"Who's Mike?" I feel a bit angry by the name.

Who is this Mike? And why did Jeremy stay at his house?

"H... He's the o... Other night w... Watch. He's r... Really nice, but v... Very rude a... At the s... Same time." Jeremy smiles. "Why d... Do you w... Want to know?"

"I want you to be in a safe place. Is Mike a good person?" I cross my arms.

"Y... Yeah. You'll l... Like him." He smiles bigger. "Y... You want m... Me to be s... Safe?"

"God Bear yes! You're an important person to me!" I hug him.

Jeremy hugs me back.

He let's go and spins me around. "L... Let's get o... On the ride." His voice sounds weird.

"Alright!"

* * *

I smile as I sit down next to Marion.

I'm important to him! Just that thought made me so happy!

I chuckle to myself.

"What's funny, Jeremy?" Marion looks at me.

"Y... You have p... Ponder on y... Your tiny n... Nose." I wipe it off.

"Sh up! I know it's tiny!" He growls on me.

"I... I have big f... Feet." I brought my foot up.

"That's is big." Marion laughs.

"N... Nothing is wrong w... With being a l... Little different." I smile at him. "Y... You're different f... For your wh... White skin and h... Hair, your d... Dark eyes, and your t... Tiny nose."

"St... Stop." He looks away upset.

I make him look at me. "B... But that m... Makes you, y... You. I w... Won't wish f... For you any o... Other way." I smile.

Marion smiles big. "You're the best best friend ever!" He hugs me.

I sigh and hug him.

Why did that sentence upset me?

I shrug it off as the ride starts moving.

I sing along with the song as we go around the tracks.

Marion giggles. "You sound beautiful."

"I... I sound b... Bad? I... I'll stop i... If you want!" I panick a little.

Does he not like it?

"No! Don't stop. You really sound beautiful." Marion smiles at me.

"O... OK." I continue to sing along.

The ride went on for about 4 songs.

I really enjoyed the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy brought me back to the pizzeria. He didn't have to work, but had to sleep. So we said goodbye and I went inside.

A light was on. Nothing should be on right now. Only the office light.

I frown and walk to the light.

It was the room with Golden Bonnie in it!

I look in through the crack by the door.

It's the Purple Guy and a small girl. The poor girl wasn't moving and I see a red liquid.

I cover my mouth and back away. "Monster." I whisper to myself.

I turn around and ran into someone.

I look up with tears in my eyes. It's Uncle Foxy.

"Un... Uncle F... Foxy." I sob at him.

He picks me up and dashes to the prize room.

Dad, Mom, and Uncle Bonnie are in there.

"Hey! Something happened to Marion!" Uncle Foxy puts me down.

I wipe my face. Everyone got around me.

"Did Jeremy do something?" Dad asks.

I shake my head.

"No? Did someone hurt you?" Dad gingerly touches my face.

"N... Not me." I look at him. "Purple Man has a little girl with him."

"That room is here, but we can't go in it. Bring her to us." Mom pats my back.

I nod to her and head to get to the little girl. I'm bringing a present. When she wakes up, I'll make her feel happy.

I glance to the room. The light was off now. Meaning the monster moved.

I quickly dash across the hallway to the room. I had my Toy Freddy flashlight on to make sure I won't trip over something.

I got into the room and my stomach drops.

The little girl lays on the ground in a corner. Her white dress turning a dark shade of red.

"H... Hey." I walk up to her and get on my knees. "I... I brought you a pr... Present."

I slide the gift to her. "Will you wake up?" I feel tears in my eyes.

I promised myself that the purple monster would hurt no one else. Here, in front of me, shows that promise was more like a wish.

"H... Hey. Come o... On." I shake her and she falIs over.

I get to see her face. A bloodly frown painted on her and blue paint to look like tears.

My costume has the crying because I felt like crying when we made it.

This is sick. Not the cool sick, the gross and horrible sick.

I pick up the girl and the present, putting it on her lap. I walk to the prize room.

More of my family was there. Some made a wall so the camera couldn't see into the room.

"D... Dad. She won't wake up." I was now crying, feeling safe with my family.

Dad took the girl from me and sent Uncle Foxy, Uncle Toy Bonnie, and Aunt Mangled out to 'hunt.' He made me get into my box as they work.

After a while, Mom took me out of the box. She was sad.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Y... You couldn't wake her up? She's gone?" I feel guilty for not staying here and guarding the kids like normal.

"We couldn't." Mom looks down.

"Let's... Let's give her life." I look at Dad.

I got an old Chica mask out an put it on the little girl.

"N... Now she needs the rest of the suit." I had tears falling.

Dad hugs me. "We'll give it to her. You need to sleep. We'll be back. Don't worry."

They left with the little girl.

I sat on top of my box. I was crying bad.

I hear some noises in front of me, so I look up.

Mr. Endo brought his friends, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. They hold out my costume and makeup.

I can never tell any feeling with these guys. I think it's because I don't know them well.

I smile and get back to being the Marionette.

As I was putting my makeup around my eye, there was the sounds of the monsters attacking.

"_**It's me!**_" Then a scream of full pain and fear.

I'm now shaking. I'm shaking so much the makeup fell out of my hand.

"M... Monster." I mumble.

Then I was pulled into a big hug.

It's Dad and Uncle Toy Freddy.

"Where's Mom?... And the little girl?" I feel scared and helpless right now. I don't have the fearless feeling I had at the fair with Jeremy.

"Your Mom is finishing giving the girl life. You can see her tomorrow." Dad gives me a tighter hug before letting go like Uncle Toy Freddy.

"Get some sleep. You have work and a friend to see tomorrow." Uncle Toy Freddy chuckles.

I nod and climb into my box.

Are they really giving the little girl life? Or are they putting me in the ground?

Would Jeremy acted different from me? He was so fearless at the fair. So was I, but right now is different.

I feel sad and I really don't want to get out of my box tomorrow. Saturdays are awful for us.

Every kind of kid is here. Mostly the ones, who disrespect us. They get super mad at me. I don't give gifts for the amount of tickets you have or if it's your birthday.

I give on how you act to the other kids and my family.

Ugn... There's gonna be a big party tomorrow. I'll feel like I just got of a sugar rush tomorrow.

I really wish that we close on any day.

Christmas. Open.

Thanksgiving. Open and special deals on pizza.

New Years. Open and I have to give away a lot of presents.

I wish I could sleep in tomorrow. Only problem.

That's not me.

I stay up till 1 am and sleep till 7 am if I can. Then I get to work no matter how I'm feeling.

Because a puppet doesn't need sleep and doesn't have emotions.

Only thing that's making me not a good puppet.

_**Is the fact I'm not a puppet and I have feelings.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I hear the kids banging on my box. I didn't come out on time and don't feel like coming out with all the noises.

I groan and look at the top of my box. I'm getting hungry and need to use the restroom, but I don't want to leave my box.

I hear the owner making everyone leave the room. Then someone knocked gently on my box.

"Marionette? Kid you need to come out. Remember you get a day off each week and you picked yesterday." The man said.

I groan and open my box and stand up. I hiss as my eyes changed for the light. I look at the owner.

"Sorry. I over slept and I wasn't going to get hit by a kid." I didn't sleep actually. I just laid there scared.

"Well. Give each kid a gift." He walks to the door. "And don't be picky! Each kid gets a gift." Then he left leaving the door open.

"Stupid head. Just cause you have a kid now, doesn't mean I have to change my way." I didn't care who heard. I'm just mad and feel like crap.

"Hi Marionette." Jeremy got in the room some how.

"When did you show up?" I jump.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy laughs.

"Where's your cute stutter?" I gave a confused look to him.

He laughs again and pulls me into a hug. "I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"Explain love, please." I said back.

He stops hugging me and pulls out a small box. He smiles as he gives it to me.

I look at the small box and open it. Inside was a ring. "Jeremy, what's this?"

He gets really close to me. Our nose touching. "I want you to be mine. I'll be yours."

Then he kisses me on the lips.

What? Is this real? I've been wanting him close, but what close is this?

I want to go more and ask questions, but the room spinned around us.

I close my eyes feeling sick. Once it stop, I realise I didn't feel Jeremy kissing me anymore.

I open my eyes. I wasn't in the prize room.

I was in the room for employs only.

I look around.

"Jeremy!" I see him on the table. I run to him.

I see blood everywhere. I panick and shake Jeremy. "Wake up! Wake up!" I scream as I cry.

Then something stabs my back. I scream and turn around.

It was the purple guy.

"You may haved lived once, but not again!" He stabs me in the heart.

I fall down next to Jeremy. I look at him.

"I like you. I like you very much." I grab his hand.

* * *

I jump and hit my head on the top of the box.

"What?!" I rub my head and look around. "It was only a dream!" I yell happily.

I open my box and see lots of kids. They cheer once they saw me.

"It was only a dream." I smile to myself.

I hop out my box. "Hello kids!"

I decided to put my thoughts and feelings aside for the time be. I can get them back later and be scared, but right now I have a job.

I look at the others. How can they show no emotions?

Wait. They're robotic. They shouldn't be feeling and showing emotions.

I wish I can play cool.

I'm so shaken up that I'm almost dropping each gift I give someone.

Why did the purple guy hurt that girl and me? What was my dream about? What did Jeremy mean in it by love?

There are so many questions in my head! I'm mad I can't answer them!

Maybe I can get some answer by Jeremy. But...

How do I ask questions about him? Well, dream him.

Do I say it was him? Do I not? What if he can't tell me what he meant?

That dream scared by more than one thing.

One. I died. That's a huge one.

Two. Jeremy died. That was heart aching.

Three. I don't know how to react to Jeremy in it.

Dreams are what you fear and want.

I am afaird of the purple guy, dying, and Jeremy dying.

Do I want to be Jeremy's? Or do I fear being his?

I still need to find some stuff out.

Let me think for a bit.

I do like Jeremy. He's sweet, nice, and a really good friend.

But do I like him more than a friend?

Wait! What's more than a friend?

My real parents were F bubbies. They weren't married or really even friends in that matter.

Mom and Dad are friends. There nothing more between them.

So what's more than friends?

Another question for Jeremy.

Another is, what did the ring mean?

It was just a golden ring. Like one I can give the kids, but that one was real.

I see people here with matching rings. It's kids moms and dads.

Did they take each other as theirs?

I would like to be there for Jeremy and have him be here for me. We are really good at talking to one another.

So two questions for Jeremy.

Gosh! Maybe I should write these do.

I quickly get a crayon and a piece of paper.

"My writing is poopy looking, but I can read it." I write down my questions.

Oh! What does love mean!

There's another. So three now...

That's all I got right now. I'll ask him tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marionette is 15 and a few chapters ago Jeremy turned 16.**

**So is the age thing bad for a relationship?**

**Also remember, a relationship may not happen.**

* * *

Asking Jeremy my question is a lot harder than I thought.

I'm in the office with my list, but I just can't find what to say. Also the fact that my family is spying on us.

"J... Jeremy." I look at my lap.

"Y... Yes, Marionette?" He looks at me.

"I... I had this dream and I want some help with finding the meaning to some of it." I play with my fingers.

God Bear! Why am I so nervous?!

Jeremy made a surprise face. "I... I..."

"I made a list." I hold it out to him.

I bet he can't read my writing. I wish I could write better.

Jeremy quietly takes the list. He let's out a sigh and smiles.

Was he thinking I'll give him other questions? What others would they be?

"W... Well. M... More than f... Friends is like p... People you love." He looks at the list. Then laughs. "I... I should ex... Explain love f... First."

I listen to his explanation.

"Love is a... An intense feeling of d... Deep affection. Y... You'll do a... Anything for that p... Person and al... Always be th... There for them." Jeremy said with a smile.

"So... My family loves me?" I ask.

"Y... Yes. They l... Love you a l... Lot." He gives a sad smile.

"So, two down. What about the ring?" I give him a small smile.

Jeremy's smile went normal. "It m... May stand for m... Marriage. Y... You use it t... To keep someone y... Yours. N... No one is a... Allowed to take th... That person from y... You."

I frown. You can keep people?

"Jeremy, I have more than what's down. Can you still answer them?" I smile again.

Jeremy nods. He turns on the light for the right vent.

He jumps out of his seat scared because Aunt Mangled is there.

I groan. "Why can't I talk to him allow?" I put my head on the desk.

I don't want my family upset because I'm asking Jeremy questions and not them. That has happen before and I never saw that man again. I don't want that to happen to Jeremy!

Aunt Mangled gets on the roof. "Sorry, Marionette. I was told to come get you. It's your bedtime."

I blush a little. I glance at Jeremy as my head stayed on the desk. He has a normal smile on. So I guess he isn't gonna make fun of me.

"Can I stay up a little more?" I look up at my aunt.

"You left at the wrong time. You had to sleep before coming and you didn't. So, I don't think your dad will allow that." Aunt Mangled sighs.

I frown and stay in my spot. I'm already in trouble. So, I don't feel like moving.

Aunt Mangled sighs. She picks me up by the back of my suit. "I can get you out of some trouble, but you need to help." She starts down the hallway.

"I still have some stuff to tell Jeremy." I groan as I start walking, not wanting to be dragged.

"Jeremy!" Aunt Mangled stops and looks at him. "Be here later today, out of suit."

Jeremy nods. He had the mask on. He still doesn't feel fully safe.

I groan louder. "Bye Jeremy." Then I started walking again.

We made it to the prize room. Dad was there and Uncle Toy Freddy. They aren't happy.

"Hi." I look at the ground as I get into my box.

Dad sighs. "Marion, are you OK?"

I sit down in my box. I feel tears coming. "I... I don't want to sleep."

Dad and Uncle Toy Freddy gets closer to me.

"Why don't you want to?" Uncle Toy Freddy makes me look at them. "Wh... Why are you crying?"

"I... I had a bad and confusing nightmare." I frown at them.

"Tell us about it." Dad was worried.

I told them about the dream. I left nothing out. I felt a bit embarrassed by saying everything, but I can trust my family.

"That's must have been a very scary dream." Uncle Toy Freddy pats my head. "Don't worry. You won't be hurt by that guy."

"What about Jeremy? Will he live?" I want him to!

Dad stutters a bit. "Yes. He'll live, too." He said through his teeth.

"What was the first part?" I ask.

Aunt Mangled was on the roof. "I think it's what you wish could happen. Even if you don't know what it means."

What I wish could happen? I want Jeremy to love me?

"I don't understand." I frown at her.

"Well... You want someone of your kind to love you. Each kind of animal wants love and affection from another kind of their kind." Aunt Mangled gets down beside me. "You may be wanting that."

"So I want Jeremy to give me love and be with me?" I smile a little.

I actually wanted that for a long time. Humans are never as nice as Jeremy is to me and all I want from at least one of them to love me.

Jeremy may be that one to give me that.

I get love from my family, but... They're different. I don't mean it doesn't give me love.

I think Aunt Mangled is right. Each animal wants love from another one of their kind. I think I'm that animal and Jeremy the other one of my kind.

Only... What kind of love do I want?

Brotherly or more than friends?


	12. Chapter 12

I sit on top of my box. The prize room is closed do to a kid letting something like a firecracker off in here.

The thing went off right beside me. It ripped up my clothes and I got a cut now.

"Stop bleeding!" I yell at it as a I hold a paper towel on it. I sigh. "God Bear, why is this stuff happening?" I groan.

My family been trying to see me, but the owner gets mad at them. Mom, Dad, Unle Foxy, and Uncle Bonnie aren't allowed out of the parts and service room. Everyone else has to stay in their spots.

I feel lonely. I want someone to talk to.

I can't get up yet. My leg is too weak to walk on. Someone has to come to me.

But no ones allowed in here right now.

I have the feeling of crying. I'm hurt, alone, and a bit scared.

The door opens.

"Mr. Fuzbear?" I look up.

It wasn't the owner, but Jeremy.

"I... I heard wh... What happened. A... Are you o... OK?" He runs across the room.

"Yeah... I think I need to tell someone about me..." I mumble.

I take the paper towel off my cut. I hiss. It looks bad.

"Y... You're bl... Bleeding!" Jeremy grabs my leg.

"Yes. The thing went off right beside me." I sigh.

I look at him. I see an emotion I don't know what to call. I feel calm by it.

"I... I'll fix y... You up." He grabs the kit.

"What are you feeling? I can't read your emotion." I try to read him.

Jeremy smiles at me. "I... It's caring. I... I'm worried f... For you. Th... That's all."

I smile back at him. "I'm gald to hear that."

He gets to work on my leg. He paused. "I th... Thought you are a p... Puppet... Puppets d... Don't bl... Bleed or have bl... Blood."

I frown. Sh.. Should I tell him the truth? But I promised Dad I won't tell anyone!

"Marionette?" Jeremy looks at me.

"My name is Marion. Marionette is my show name." I look at him and give a small smile. It was weak, but it was a smile.

"O... Oh. OK, M... Marion." He gets back to my leg. "I... I'm sorry I k... Keep asking that q... Question."

"If... If I tell you something, do you promise you won't tell anyone else?" I need to trust you, Jeremy.

"I... I promise!" Jeremy looks up at me fast. Then blushes and goes back to my leg. "I... I mean, I w... Won't tell an... Anyone." He finishes my leg.

I get down beside his ear. "I use to be human." I whispers to him.

Jeremy jumps. "U... Use to b... Be?" He pulls back to look into my face. "Wh... What about n... Now?"

I sigh and look at him. "I don't really know."

I feel like something else, but I am human. I been acting like something else, that I don't feel human anymore.

Jeremy smiles. "Th... Then I'll h... Help you f... Find yourself."

I smile at him. "You're a very good friend." I hug him.

He sighs and hugs me. "Y... You, too."

"I got something for you!" I let go of him.

"Y... You do?" Jeremy looks at me. He smiles.

"It's behind the box. Right there!" I point to a small green box.

Jeremy gets the box. He looks up at me.

"Open it!" I smile.

This may be weird to him. He said rings are for marriage, but this one are for friendship. I got the owner to get twin rings that said 'BF.'

Jeremy looks at the rings.

"They're best friends rings." I smile big at him. "I want you to be my friend!"

Jeremy smiles and turns red a little. Why is he blushing?

"I... I'll be your f... Friend. W... Will you b... Be mine?" He asks shyly.

"Yes!" I scream happily.

Jeremy laughs and put one of the rings on my ring finger. I did the same to him.

I smile and hug him. "Now we're ours." I laugh.

"I... I have t... To go. S... See you to... Tonight." Jeremy pulls away from me. "Uh... Bye!" He runs out the room.

What's up with him?

* * *

Waaaaah!

I felt like we just got married! He doesn't really even now about it!

Is he messing with me?!

I am so embarrassed. I like him and want him to be mine, and he goes and make me think that!

I am pacing the living room of Mike's house. I'm also staring at ring Marion gave.

He told me his real name and that he was human. He's beginning to trust me.

"Jere, stop pacing!" Mike yells.

I jump. "Wh... When did y... You wake u... Up?!" I look at him.

"When you made your nervous noise. It's really loud and funny." Mike laughs and sits on the couch.

There he goes making fun of me. Again.

"What's the ring for? Someone ask you out and give you that?" He looks at me.

"N... No!" I yell at him. I look at the ring as I calm down. "Marionette gave it to me."

Mike smirks at me.

"Wh... What's that l... Look for?!" He always get me yelling somehow.

"The thing you like gives you a ring and you can't stop staring at it." He chuckles at me.

I sit down on the couch. "I... It's like a f... Friend zone r... Ring." I sigh and hug myself.

Mike gasps. "That's rude!... Wait. You didn't tell him, you like him did you."

"H... How can I? H... He didn't ev... Even know wh... What love meant t... Till I told him... Plus he dreamt o... Of someone l... Loving him." I feel like crying.

Why does this ring make me feel rejected now?

"Ask him who it was and if he feels love for anyone." Mike pats my shoulder.

"I... I'll do th... That." I smile weakly for him.

Mike frowns and sighs. "I want you to give a strong smile to someone. You always do those weak ones."

I nod to him. I have more thinking to do. How am I going to ask him this stuff without letting him know I love him?

How?


	13. Chapter 13

**Marionette is a boy along with Jeremy**

* * *

Once I was able to move again, the place was closed for the night.

I look around, moving slowly. It still hurts to walk.

The light in the employees only room was on. Then it turned off. The purple guy walks out and out the building.

"No, no, no!" I start to walk as fast as I could to the room. "Please no one be in here!"

I burst there the door. I didn't make it in time!

A boy was on the table. His clothes bloody. The same bloody frown and blue crying on his face as like the girl's.

It was the boy, who let the firecracker thing off.

I walk up to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you." I begin to cry. "I couldn't keep you safe."

Wait! The purple guy was in the room. He gave the boy something. Then that thing exploded!

He set this up! He has a plan!

Did he know I'm on to him? That I know what he's doing?

I pick up the little boy. "Let's go see Dad." Then I took him to my family.

"D... Dad!" I was still crying.

Dad and Uncle Bonnie ran to me quick.

"Another one?" Dad took the boy from me. Then walks away.

I try to follow, but Uncle Bonnie holds me back with his one arm.

"Stay here." He tells me.

I sit down at one of the tables. "I... I couldn't save him!" I sob out loudly.

Uncle Bonnie hugs me. "It's OK. We'll give him life."

I look at him. "He gets a suit like yours." I wipe my face.

He nods. "I'll give it to him." Then he gets up and leaves me alone.

In the dark.

Where the monsters are...

* * *

I burst into the pizzeria. I'm a bit late, but I made it here.

"M... Marion?" I see him sitting at a big table.

He had his head down in his arms as he seems to sob.

"Marion!" I run up to him.

Marion looks up at me. His makeup was all runny. He looks bad and cute at the same time.

"A... Are you o... OK?" I sit down next to him.

"Someone got hurt here. A little boy." He sighs and wipes his eyes.

I frown. He cares about a lot of thinks.

The kids are the biggest group, beside two other thing that he has yet to name.

I hug him. "I... I'm sorry." I sigh.

A lot happened to him today. I won't of been able to deal with the thing exploding.

"I... I couldn't save him." Marion hugs me tightly.

"Y... You were h... Hurt and couldn't m... Move." I let go of him. "I... I have s... Some questions f... For you. M... May you answer th... Them?"

He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Sure. What are they?"

I sigh. How do I start?

"Wh... Who were you d... Dreaming about when you g... Got your q... Questions?" Well, that didn't come out how I wanted it to, but at least it came out.

Marion's cheeks turn redder. He mumbles something under his breathe.

I frown. Maybe he doesn't want to answer that...

He sighs. "Do you really want to know?"

"You an... Answer if y... You want t... To." I smile at him. "I... I'm not g... Going to f... Force you."

Marion smiles. "That's a first... It was, um..." He close his eyes. "Itwasyou!" He shouts. Then covers his mouth.

I frown. What did he say?

Marion uncovers his mouth. "Let go to the game room. There is some new games." He gets up.

"Yeah." I get up and walk with him to the game room.

I'll save my question. I may have asked that one to early.

I just want to know before I tell him. I wish it was easy and I was shy.

* * *

**No POV**

Freddy looks at Bonnie. "You're ok with being combined with child?"

Bonnie nods his faceless head. "I don't mind. Chica has the girl in her. Marion is the one wanting us to give them life. He wants this boy to be like me. So he should go inside of me."

They both nods.

"I feel like you're doing everything he wants." Bonnie looks at the boy.

"We have grown soft for him..." Freddy looks at the ground. "I fear the day he needs to leave this place."

"Me, too. We can't keep him forever. Also that endo Jeremy, is going to find out he is human and then they'll take him away." Bonnie sits down.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Freddy said as he turns off Bonnie.

"Marion is in our family now. I'll make sure no one hurts him. I've kept everyone away from him. Now this endo is close to him. He is now at that age where he is wanting to know things." Freddy sighs. "I hope he doesn't ask the other night guards or watchman."

Freddy groans. He finishes putting the little boy in Bonnie. Once done, he cleans up the place.

Then he turns Bonnie back on.

"Bonnie, I think it's time to have some talks with Marion. We can do some, but the toys will have to do some also. They work better with humans." Freddy told his friend.

"Sounds good." Bonnie walks to the door. "I'll go make the plans at to what times." Then he left.

Freddy eyes turn black with white pupils.

_**"Marion, you'll be safe here. Don't leave and go to the world outside this pizzeria. So much has changed since you were there. Just stay here with us. We need you too." **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I looked over Scott's website and found something!_**

**_Here's Scott's saying,_**

**_"Hey everyone, thanks for your support! Please remember that I will never make annoucements through email or social media such as Twitter, so don't believe screenshots of annoucements or emails. There are a LOT of fake accounts claiming to be me; only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!"_**

**_He spelled a word wrong._**

**_He spelled announcements wrong. He spelled it annoucements._**

**_He forgot the N._**

**_No N. Say it out loud and it sounds like, 'No end.'_**

**_Do you also think it's hinting something? Or Scott is just a bad speller?_**

**Sorry for the wait. My birthday happened and I had a lot of stuff to do.**

* * *

I watch as Jeremy leaves. Him asking his question is playing in my head and is making me blush.

Why did he want to know? Why couldn't I say it normal?

I smile and look at a sign.

The sign said, 'Close for the holiday.'

The first time I've ever seen this sign here! I'm so happy by it!

"Marion... We need to talk." Toy Freddy said. He had Aunt Mangled and Dad with him.

"Sure. What is it?" I walk to them.

"You've came to the age where you want to know things and should know things." Dad pats my back. "There is a few things we're going to tell you."

I nod to him. "Like what?"

Aunt Mangled sighs. "The truth about some of your old friends, some info on your body, and anything you want to ask us about."

I pull my costume tightly around me. "I know about my body." I growl out and cross my arms.

"Human bodies change, Marion. You reached that level where your body should be changing." Aunt Mangled said.

My body changes? What is she talking about?!

"First we'll tell you about your friends." Dad sits down at a table. I sit down also.

"Your friends before weren't doing to well. They died while doing their job." Dad spoke with a sad tone. "We decided not to tell you at the time because it looked like you couldn't handle it."

I frown. "Th... They died?" I feel really sadden by this.

"Yes. We found their bodies in the office. We tried to give them life, but it didn't work." Dad rubs my arm. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

I frown again and lower my head. After awhile I brought my head back up. "I... It's OK. I understand."

Dad sighs happily. "I'm happy you understand."

I give him a smile. "They died. You didn't do anything, you just found them."

Dad made a noise. "Y... Yeah. We just found them."

I nod.

"Now about your body." Aunt Mangled got on the table.

I sorta don't want to know about it.

Why can't I be an animatronic? Why do I have to be human?

I listen to Aunt Mangled and felt like running out the room. It has horrible! I didn't what to hear this stuff!

I frown. It was not very cool to hear this stuff.

"Then you'll be attracted to girls." Aunt Mangled said that and I gag.

"I'm not wanting any girls!" I spit out.

Aunt Mangled stayed quiet a bit. "You can swing the other way."

"Other way?" I have no clue what that meant.

Aunt Mangled chuckles it. "Go for men."

"I go for Jeremy." I growl out.

Dad growls along with Uncle Toy Freddy.

Aunt Mangled made a noise. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know..." I really don't the answer.

* * *

**No POV**

Freddy paced the parts and service room. He was very upset.

"I'm sure nothing will happen, Freddy." Foxy tells him.

Freddy looks at Foxy. "Marion trust that endo a lot. He told it his name. He wants to be with him. He may take him away." He growls.

Foxy sighs. "Have you thought of what Marion wants to do?"

Freddy looks at the ground. "I don't want him to chose wrong and not being able to help him."

Foxy walks up to him. "What you need to do is trust him. He is a very smart and is learning from the best."

Freddy looks up at him. "I want to trust him with his chooses... But he still needs someone to guide him."

Both, Foxy's and Freddy's, eyes went to black with white pupils.

_**"We'll always be there for you. We'll help you do the right things. You just have to let us do that."**_

_**"We'll make sure no one hurts you. Also if that endo does anything to you, he'll become like the others."**_

Then they both screech.

* * *

I walked to Mike's house. I was upset that I didn't ask my questions.

"I'll j... Just wait." I said to myself.

"Wait for what?" Mike was getting ready for something.

"A... Asking my q... Questions. Wh... What are y... You getting r... Ready for?" I smile at him.

"A date. Hey! Ask Marionette to come with us. It'll be fun." Mike gives me his almost evil smirk.

"Wh... Why? I j... Just spent the n... Night with h... Him. W... We had f... Fun." I told him.

Mike's smirk turns more evil like.

"O... Oh my God! N... Not like th... That! Pl... Plus his f... Family watched u... Us and th... They scare m... Me." I cross my arms and blush a dark red.

Mike laughs. "You can spend more time with him. Plus his family won't be there."

"Wh... What time? I... I want t... To sleep some." I smile at him.

"I'll move the time. Get some sleep." Mike then walked away from me.

Did he just get me on a double date? I hope he doesn't make it like that.

He makes fun of me and says too much some time. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of Marion.

I run up to my bed to sleep. I sorta can't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Toys are connected to computers (at least that what is in this story), they download information on humans when they got little Marion.**

* * *

I woke up to Mike hitting me with a pillow.

"Get up dork! We have stuff to do!" He yells as he hits me.

"St... Stop! I... I'm awake!" I try to protect myself.

Mike laughs. "Get ready. We have dates to go on!" He hits me one more time with the pillow.

I grab my pillow and hit him in the face. "M... Mine is n... Not a d... Date!" I growl out loud.

Mike laughs. "Why you so red and angry?"

I look away. "B... Because..."

Mike stops laughing and sits down beside me. "You want it to be a date."

I sigh. "... Y... Yes..." I look at the plushie Marion gave me for my birthday. "But I d... Doubt it will w... Work out. H... He isn't h... Human and he d... Doesn't know anything a... About my feelings." I feel like crying.

It hurts. To know that you may never get to be with the one you love. I wish it wasn't like this.

Mike hits me with the pillow. "That's not what you should say!" He made me look at him. "Try to work it out. Get him to know you love him and who cares if he isn't human! You still love him, right?"

"Yes." I give him a small smile.

Mike always help me out a lot. Each time I have a problem, I run to Mike. I happy when Marion had a problem, he ran to me for some help. Even if it was just some questions.

"I picked out the clothes for you." Mike points at my dresser.

"OK." I get as Mike leaves the room.

All these are fancy clothes! I know Mike has some money in his family tree, but I don't even have a dime!

I didn't buy these! I can't even buy the fancy shoes!

They fit me. It gives me a different look. I don't know if it's good or bad.

Mike comes back in. "Now fix that bed head."

"Sh... Sh up." I try to brush my hair down.

Well, my hair didn't want to go down today. I brush it all I could, it still didn't go right.

I growl at my hair. "G... Go down y... You piece of c... Crap!"

Mike laughs and gets behind me. He stops my anger brushing. "Let me try something."

I sigh and nod. Then something really cold was on my hair. I jump.

"Wh... What is th... That?!" I scream as I stay still.

"Hair gel, dork." Mike laughs as he messes with my hair. "There!" He steps back.

I turn and look in the mirror. I thought Mike was going to do something silly, but he didn't.

My hair was still kind of messy, but a nicer way of messy.

I turn to Mike. "Th... Thank you s... So much!" I'm really happy over a little thing.

Mike laughs. "Let's go get your date."

I smile. I like the sound of that. Even if we're going as friends, I can pretend that it's like that.

"Y... Yeah. L... Let's go g... Get him." I smile bigger and race to Mike's car.

* * *

Dad is having me get ready. I don't know what for.

He said Jeremy called and asked to go out with me.

I have to put on a monkey suit! No , not a monkey monkey suit. One that the big busy adults wear.

I don't like how it feels, but it was someone else's. Dad got it off of them for me.

"Dad, do I really have to wear this?" I groan.

It may feel bad, but I look good. At least I think so.

Dad sighs. "He said you're going somewhere fancy. So you have to be fancy, too."

I sigh and wipe off my makeup. Then put my eye-shadow back on.

"What should I do with my hair?" I look at the white fluffy mess that they call hair.

I am really nervous and I don't know why! Is it something to do with going out with Jeremy?

Mom brushes my hair out. It went down my back. It was very long.

"I need it cut." I pull at my hair.

Mom shoos my hand away. She pulls my hair into a pony tail, but forgot some parts.

"It's ok." I smile. I like this look, even if I feel bad wearing it.

They all did the thing to show they're happy.

"He's here!" BB yells from the window. "Wow! His that his car?"

I race to the window. The car was red and big. It wasn't a truck or a van. It was long and low to the ground.

"What kind of car is that?" I ask as everyone is now beside me.

I see another man in the car. He told Jeremy to do something. Then gave him a tiny bop on the head.

Jeremy got out the car. He was going to go in, but stops and stares at the window. He looks scared.

I thought about it. Is my family scary to him? Or is it something else?

I turn to my family upset. "He's scared." I let out quietly.

They look at me. Then Jeremy.

Dad suddenly takes me to the front door. Then turns me to him.

"Tell us anything that goes wrong, OK?" He said with a tone I never heard from him before.

"I will." Then I walk out to Jeremy. "Hi!"

"H... Hi." Jeremy bit his lip.

He took me to the car and helped me find out how to get into the small, yet big, thing.

We both sat in the back seat. It was nice being side by side with him.

"Jeremy got the guy he likes with him." The guy in the front seat sings out.

Jeremy flushes bad and pops the guy with a stuff animal that was back here.

"I like Jeremy, too." I smile.

The guy smiles and turns around to look at us. He was dressed fancy with a hat. He seems to have to hair.

"You do? Anyways, I'm Mike. You must be Marion?" The man smirks this time.

"Yes. I'm Marion." I nod.

I look at Jeremy. His face is as red as the paint of the car.

Is he OK? What's wrong?

"Jeremy, are you OK? You look really red." I pull on his hand.

He nods. "I... I'm f... Fine."

"OK. Now we get Doll." Mike tells us.

"Wh... What! We're g... Getting your s... Sister!" Jeremy was not happy by that. "You lier!"

I giggle at this.


	16. Chapter 16

I can't believe Mike! He said he was going on a date!

Why would he go on a date with his sister?!

I was really mad. I am about to hit Mike.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Marion asks me once Mike went inside his sister's house.

"H... He lied t... To me." I look at him.

His face showed how upset he was. It made me sad. He cares about how I feel.

I don't want him do that though. One of us may end up hurting the other.

I sigh. "M... Marion... Do y... You love a... Anyone?" I said that without thinking.

"Like family love or more than friend love?" Marion looks confuse.

"M... M... More than f... Friends..." I was embarrass by asking.

"Yes. Do you?" Marion got close to me. He was almost in my lap.

"Y... Yes." I choke out. This is getting hard to talk.

"Who is it?" He gets closer to my face.

"I... I..." I don't want to tell only to be let down.

Mike was back and looking at us.

"I... I... Lo... Love..." Come on mouth! Tell him!

Mike coughs, making us look at him.

"I got Doll. We can go now." He gets in and so does his sister.

I pull Marion close so I can whisper in his ear. "I... I love a b... Boy. Pl... Please don't f... Find me d... Disgusting." I push him back into his spot.

I look out the window. I don't want to see his reaction. I feel bad just by saying that.

"I do, too." Marion makes me look at him. "Who is he?"

"T... Tell me y... Yours and I'll t... Tell you mine. B... But not right n... Now." I glance at Mike, who smirk at me from the mirror.

I glare at him. He is so dead!

Marion giggles. "You look like a angry bunny.' He pokes my nose.

I blush and laugh. "B... But I'm n... Not a rabbit." I smile at him.

"You have big feet like one." Marion pulls my foot up, putting me in a weird angle.

I laugh and move my foot around a lot. "Y... You have a sm... Small nose l... Like one."

"How dare you!" Marion smirks. "You're gonna pay."

I got confused by that. What is my punishment? I chuckle a bit.

"You don't find me serious, do you?" Marion laughs and takes my shoe off. "This is your punishment!" He began to tickle my foot!

I burst out laughing loud. I got really red faced.

"Get the center! He can't stand that!" Mike yells out with a chuckle.

"S... Sh... Sh u... Up m... Mi... Mike!" I try to shout out with my laughing.

Marion did as what Mike said! I can't take that!

"I... I... I g... GI... Give u... U.. Up! Y... Yo... You w... Win!" I can't do much more!

Eck! I have to pee!

"St... St.. Stop! Pl... Please!" Please dear god! Stop!

"Why?" Marion goes softer on the tickling.

I stay quiet. I don't know if I want to say that I have to pee...

"I won't give up!" He goes back to the hard tickling.

"O... Ok! I... I need t... T... To pee! Pl... Pl... Please stop!" I screech out in a very high pitch voice.

I couldn't handle it so much I'm crying. I close my eyes.

Marion stops. "A... Are you ok? You're crying." He puts a hand on my knee.

"I... I'm ok... I r... Reached the l... Limit." I open my eyes and look at him. I give him a smile. "I'm f... Fine really."

Marion sighs and smiles. "You had me worried."

Doll giggles from the front. "You guys look cute together."

"We're here." Mike had the car parked and I didn't notice!

I get out the car.

Dang... I still have to pee...

"M... Mike. Wh... Where is the r... Restrooms?" I look at the building.

Wow! It's big and looks like a castle! The name said, 'Love House.'

I feel something is gonna happen just by the name.

"Inside. I'll show you." Mike puts a hand on my back. "Doll, stay with Marion."

Then we walk away.

* * *

I made Jeremy cry. I feel horrible. I stare at the ground.

"You like him, don't you?" Doll walks with me inside.

"Is it that easy to tell?" I look at her.

"I'm trained to know that stuff. I help people with their feelings." She smiles. "You have it bad dear."

I frown. "He doesn't know I like him like that. He thinks we're best friends."

Doll chuckles. "He wishes for more."

I jump and look at her with wide eyes. "Really?!... Wait! How do you know?"

Doll smiles. "Mike can't stop telling how much he cares for you. He wanted to know if Jeremy was sick or having a feeling."

"Well... Wh... What is his feelings?" I play with a button on my jacket.

Oh. My. God Bear!

He may love me! He may love me!

Doll giggles. "I think I have a say."

I frown. "Doll... I want to tell him I love him, but... I'm afraid..."

She was taken back by this. "Why are you afraid?"

I stop walking. Why am I afraid?

"I... I think I won't win him... That he loves someone else..." I look at her. "That's not normal is it?"

"It is normal. A fear of rejected... But you need to take that leap." Doll pats my back.

"I... I don't know much about humans. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong." I hear Mike and Jeremy. "Oh no. He's coming." I fix my coat.

"Just talk to him." Doll push me to them.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I don't know what to say!" I whisper to her.

Suddenly I'm tossed onto Jeremy. I look at his face.

His face is red and I bet mine is, too!

Doll and Mike laugh. "Met you at the car at 10!" Then they left.

"H... Hi." I feel myself getting more embarrass.

"Hi..." Jeremy smiles. "A... Are you g... Going to g... Get off me? M... My fell a... Asleep."

I blush even redder! "Y... Yes!" I get off him quickly.

I stare at him. He looks confused.

"I... I have to t... Tell you something." I look down.

"Al... Alright." Jeremy makes me look up at him. "S... Say it t... To my face th... Though."

I nod.

Ok. Ok... Ooookkkkk...

Just say it to him. You can do this.

Just tell him, you love him. He may love you.

"J... Jeremy... I love yo... Yogurt!" Dang it!

No! I said that crap!

Jeremy laughs. "M... Me, too. L... Let's look a... Around this place."

"Y... Yeah." I walk with him upset.

It is hard to tell him. I'm afraid of what he'll say.

Plus I just said something stupid. That embarrass me a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

Marion can be really funny. He says that kind of stuff a lot.

But he never gets upset by saying something funny. Eh... I can't help that. He won't let me.

I decided to tell him, I love him and where to tell him.

I ask Mike to tell me a perfect place here. He answered the garden. The garden is on the roof. He also said look out at the river.

I'm really nervous. I feel like it is really big to tell him that.

I've been leading Marion to the garden and each step I get more nervous.

I'm just telling him, I love him. No need to be scared...

I do need to be scared! This is big for me! I haven't told anyone I love them since my mother died!

I sigh. I need to calm down.

"H... Here's where I... I want to b... Be." I open the door to the roof.

Marion smiles big. "You picked somewhere beautiful."

We go onto the roof. It looks so pretty. Oh! The sun is setting, too!

I feel really nervous now.

We both turn to each other. "I... I have something to tell you." We both say, but I did my stutter.

I smile at him. "Y... You go f... First."

"No, no. You go first." Marion said as we sit down on a bench.

"H... H... How about w... We go at the s... Same time?" I feel myself blushing.

I notice he is blushing, too!

"O... OK." Marion gives me his smile.

I count down from three.

"I... I l... Love y... You."

"I LOVE YOU!"

We both covers our mouths. Both of us are red faced.

Marion screamed while I whispered. It was funny to me.

I uncover my mouth. "Y... You do?" I smile at him.

"Y... Y... Yeah... Um... What did you say?" Marion is really embarrass.

I smile big. "I l... Love you."

Marion smiles at me. "That's great!" He hugs me.

I look at my clock as I hug him. My eyes widen. "Marion. W... We need to g... Get to the c... Car."

He looks at my watch. "Yep. We do need to."

We both race through the romantic building to Mike's car.

"H... Here." I let out as I see my friend and his sister.

They both smile at us. "Good." Then we all get in.

* * *

Wwwwwweeeecccchhhh!

I'm happy! I'm feeling glad! I got... Something in a bag!

Hehe. I don't really know that song.

I think about it when I'm happy and right now, I'm happy!

I told him and he told me. It like God Bear answer to my data!

"I'm home!" I yell as I dance around the dining room.

I stop.

The employees only room light was on. I see someone moving around in there.

"Hello?" The purple guy sticks out his head.

I quickly hide under a table.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! N! O!

I can't let my guard down anymore! He gets one each time I do!

I stop breathing when he walks pass the table.

He laughs. "Fredbear. Where you talking?" He points at Uncle Toy Freddy.

Uncle Toy Freddy looks at me. He stares and stay quiet.

"Not going to talk now? Alright." The purple guy drops a knife on the floor. "I'll let you guys clean up my mess."

Then he left.

"Marion!" The Toys got off the stage and ran to the table.

Uncle Toy Bonnie and Aunt Toy Chica pull me to my feet and hugs me.

Uncle Toy Freddy picks up the knife. "I'll get the others and Marion, get the child."

I nod. I quietly go to the room.

I look around. I see a boy under the table like he was kicked there.

"H... Hi..." I get on the ground and get a better look at him.

He is dressed like a pirate. He has the normal bleed frown and blue crying.

I let tears fall. "Hey buddy." I pull him to me.

This time, this one has marks on his handhands. Did he try to fight him off?

I wipe the eyes. "Y... You did your best."

I pick him up and carry him to everyone. "Another..."

"He looks like a pirate." Uncle Foxy said as he took the boy from me.

"Then... He should have a suit like yours." I wipe my eyes again. "Today was so good till now."

Aunt Mangled pats my back. "Let's get you cleaned up and have you tell me about your day."

I nod and we walk off.

* * *

When we got to Mike's house, my stepfather was there with a police officer.

I look at Mike. "M... Mike."

Mike looks at them angrily. "Stay in the car." He gets out and walks to them.

They argued for a long time. Then my stepfather starts to come to me yelling.

"N... No!" I get out the car on driver side.

I take off running. I'm scared!

"Get back here, you good for nothing!" He yells and chases after me.

"Stay away from him!" I see Mike run to him.

Then the sound of a bone breaking hits my ears.

"Run Jeremy, run!" Mike yells as more noises happen.

I don't like that sound! It made me run faster!

Where am I go? What should I do?

I'm so scared!

I'll go to Marion! Maybe his family will help me!

I go as fast as I could to the pizzeria.

Funny. I was afraid of this place and now I think it is the safest place right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just laugh reading people reviews. You guys make my day!**

**OK. Purple Guy is named Vincent, you don't get to know who got hurt yet, yes there is boy x boy (Don't like, Don't read!), and I still have more things to do in this!**

* * *

I burst into the pizzeria. I'm covered in my sweat and some tears.

It also started to rain. So I'm soak.

"M... Marion!" I shout out with a weak voice.

I sound shier than normal.

"Jeremy?" Marion walks out.

He was back in his costume, but without his makeup on.

"What's wrong?" He moves quickly to me.

I just let myself break down. I feel safe with him. He is the nicest person to me.

I jump on him, sobing. I'm not even making words! It just sounds like random noises!

"H... Hey. Calm down, Jeremy." Marion hugs me.

"F... Fight! B... Broken bones! My st... Stepfather!" I make out. I can't calm down.

"What?!" He hugs me more. "Calm down. Let's calm down before explaining."

I look over his shoulder. It seems his 'family' heard me, but for some reason, they didn't scare me.

They move closer to us and whisper to each other.

I start to calm down and watch the animatronics. They seem a lot nicer now I got to know them more.

Marion stops hugging me. "You OK now?"

I sniff and nod. "Y... Yeah." I smile at him.

I glance over his shoulder again. The animatronics are so close now. Old Freddy was in the front.

"What you looking at?" Marion turns around. "Hi guys! What you need?"

"We need to talk to Jeremy." Freddy said.

T... Talk to me?! Why?!

"Alright! I'll be in my box." Marion walks away a bit upset.

"Y... Yes?" I ask the animatronics.

Now I'm a bit scared. Was I calm because Marion was holding me?

"What happened?" The animatronics circle around me.

I notice Foxy wasn't there and there was some blood on the floor and Freddy's hands.

D... Did they get one of my coworkers? Vincent was here! Did they get him?!

"Um... M... My stepfather is a... Abusive... H... He came to wh... Where I was at a... And was m... Mad... He h... Hits harder wh... When he's mad." I'm scared, but yet I'm telling them what got me scared before.

Mangled wraps her many arms around me. "I'm so sorry to hear that!"

I calm down. If they were going to hurt me, they wouldn't be hugging me. So I guess they aren't.

"I... I came here I... In hope of b... Being safe." I tell them.

I want to be safe. And hey, if they killed Vincent, I'll get told tomorrow.

Hey wait! His car wasn't outside and no lights are on! Was he even here?!

"You can stay for as long as you want. Just don't get in everyone's way, ok?" Freddy steps forward as Mangled let's me go.

"I... I got i... It." I answer him.

"Yay!" Marion runs over and hugs Freddy. "Thanks Dad!"

"You should be in bed." Freddy hugs him.

"I'll get to bed then." Marion grabs my hand. "To bed!"

I laugh and run with him.

God, do I love him! He makes me so happy. I just want to spend my days with him!

"F... Faster!" I run pass him to try to get to the room before him.

I was just in a pretty scary place and he was like the sun that jumped out. Saying, 'Y'all will not hurt him. I'll bring him to tomorrow and always show him happy days!'

That doesn't make much sense, but it makes me laugh as I think of him dressed in a yellow suit and jumping out of no where and yelling funny things.

"You're too slow!" Marion passed me and made it to the prize room first.

"Awe m... Man!" I couldn't help and smile.

"You're not sad! That smile tells me so!" Marion climbs into his box.

"Wh... Where's the b... Bed?" I look around.

"The bed is the box. Come on in." Marion smiles at me.

I climb into the box and get down. Marion closes the lid and gets down.

"Tight squeeze." Marion laughs a little. "I'll just sleep onto of you for room."

He climbs on top of me and curls up. He looks so cute. I hope we can stay like this for as long as we can.

Sadly I know forever can really never happen. When dad died, mom said she be there forever. She died four years after making that promise.

Forever is not a word I'll ever use. Because nothing can stay, happen, or live forever. It just never happens.

I sigh. "Good night, Marion."

"G'Night, Jeremy." He said back.

Then I fall asleep.

* * *

I'm happy and sad right now.

Jeremy is sleeping right next to me right now. Plus he can stay here.

That makes me happ.

He was so sad. He crying and could barely talk. He looked so helpless.

That makes me sad.

But then I get happy again because, he ran to me looking for help.

I know I can't do much with that, but I'll try my hardest to keep anything like that from happening.

I'll make sure to make him happy. To keep him safe. I'll never hit him or yell at him.

I know no one likes that. I've been through it before. It's hard to live through, but look at me.

I made it passed that and every day is mostly a happy one!

Hey! In a few days is my birthday! We always have a big party at the pizzeria for it!

I'll get to spend the day with Jeremy!


	19. Chapter 19

**The party hints for more. It's a BIG party.**

* * *

I woke up before Jeremy. I look at him.

"You look cute even when you sleep." I sit up a bit to look at him.

He's skinny and not very tall. His skin is the normal white. His finger nails are blue? What?

I pick up a hand and looks at the nails.

"That's not normal." I mumble a bit scared.

"Th... They're painted." Jeremy woke up. "M... My nails a... Aren't really blue."

I smile. "I thought you were really cold and needed warmth."

There was a bang on my box.

"Kid, the place is about to open." The boss tells us before walking away.

I nod to myself. "Time to get ready!" I jump out of the box.

"Hey... A... Are you ever g... Going to t... Tell me what y... You think you a... Are?" Jeremy gets up and looks at me.

"What I think I am?... I think I am a mutt. Not a dog. A messed up mixed." I look in the mirror and start to put on my makeup.

"Y... You're not m... Messed up!" Jeremy hugs me from behind. "Y... You're a perfect m... Mixed!"

I chuckle and smile. "Oh... Jeremy."

He looks at me through the mirror. "Don't th... Think down about y... Yourself."

"I won't as long as you are with me." I smile again and finish putting on my makeup.

"I... I have to ch... Check on Mike. I... I'll be back l... Later." Jeremy hugs me again before leaving.

"Time to be a awesome puppet." I smile at myself.

Have I ever said how much I love doing this? It gives me a lot to do and be happy about.

The children love me, too. They sometimes give me gifts.

Well, with my birthday coming up, they'll bring more gifts. The older I get, age and work, the more I get.

I'm going to be 16! For a normal human, I heard it's a big deal. I don't see what's special about it.

It's just a number. A label on you.

* * *

I've been working for 6 hours now. I got a lot of gifts so far.

I decided to do a contest with the kids. Today they are going to dress up as their favorite animatronic and wins prizes for the top best 4.

This kid! Wow! It's like a human of my dad!

He has brown hair and skin. His eyes are blue. He is a bit dressed up. He has a top hat, button up black shirt, a black bowtie, and dark brown pants.

He wins first place!

There is just one problem... I can't find him again.

He told me his name is Teddy, but sadly he won't come to that name.

"Teddy?!" I yell.

The others kids are helping me look for him. It's been like an hour and no one seen him.

I feel bad and look at the employs only room. "Another? So soon."

I head to the room right away.

In a chair is Teddy. He has blood all over him. It's not like the others. His eyes are open and they're all black!

I'm feel like breaking down, but the sounds of the kids right outside the room told me not to.

I pick up Teddy and wrap him in a blanket. I walk to where dad is at.

I told the kids that I had parts that I need to put up.

"Dad... It happened again so soon." I let myself cry now. The door to this place is soundproof.

Dad looks at me holding the child. Then takes him from me.

"He looks like you, Freddy." Uncle Bonnie said as he looks at the child.

"His name was Teddy. He is dressed like Freddy because of a contest I made." I turn to leave.

"Marion... What suit does he get?" Dad asks me.

"Can't you see? He gets one like you." I smile a little at him.

That's it! This guy is getting it!

He killed 4 kids and hurt 1! You should not be allowed to do that!

Wait. There are laws not allowing you to kill people. I don't know what a law is, but I see people go away for breaking a law.

I'll get the people to take him away!

* * *

I've just found out Mike is in jail. So I changed my way and started to go there to get him out.

He shouldn't be in there for helping me. He does a lot for me, so right now I can at least get him out of jail.

Once I was there I had to talk to this guy about what happened. Mike didn't say anything other than Ask that guy or his son.

So they're asking me.

"I... I'm afraid of him... H... He is a b... Bad man." I said to the man.

"What does he do?" He asks. He won't let me end this.

"H... Hits me... Yells at m... Me." I answer. "C... Can I just have M... Mike? He's i... In here because o... Of me."

The man left me in the room alone for a bit. Then he came back with Mike.

Mike right hand was in a cast and he had a black eye. Other than thoses he looks OK.

"He will still be charged with assault, if your father keeps it." The man pats Mike shoulder. "You guys can go home."

Then we left and just sat in Mike's car, that I took.

"Are you OK, Jeremy?" Mike looks at me.

"Y... Yes. I'm o.. OK... Are y... You ok?" I buckle up.

"Yes, but worry about yourself first. He isn't coming to you?" Mike buckles up, too.

"I... I don't think h... He knows where I... I'm staying at." I start driving.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm about to finish up this story. It's a long and good one, but like every story there must be an end.**

**Also, this is my top third for people reading, top for reviews, and third top favs and alerts.**

**Thank you guys for reading and everything.**

* * *

I smile as I saw Jeremy walk inside with Mike. My smile slowly turn to a frown as I saw Mike was beaten up.

"How you get so banged up?" I ask once they got closer.

"Jeremy's stepdad. That's how." Mike growls out.

I growl, too. "That man is on my list with another guy." I make a fist.

"G... Guys, don't mess w... With him." Jeremy tells us with a nervous voice.

I sigh.

I want to show his dad not do that crap! But Jeremy is more important than my anger to people.

"I promise I won't do anything." I smile at Jeremy.

He smiles back. "Th... Thanks."

Mike sighs. "I need a way to get him to drop the case. I don't want to go to jail."

"Hey!... Isn't abuse against your laws? I don't know anything about that stuff." I ask.

"It is, but... I told them about him being abusive. He brought a notebook and made it look like Jeremy is the one beating himself up." Mike sighs.

"H... He made me w... Write stuff like th... That." Jeremy frowns.

I sigh again. This guy is thinking ahead. It's like he did that before.

"Let's change the subject." I give them a weak smile.

I hate abuse. I've been through it. Worst 7 years of my life.

Now the one I love is going through it. I want to find him a way out.

"I... Isn't your b... Birthday coming up?" Jeremy was the one who changed it.

"Yes. It's coming up. I'm be turning 16 and it will be my 9th year of being the Marionette." I point at a sign. "A huge party is thrown each year."

Mike reads the sign. "The celebration of the Marionette. His 9th year of being part of this wonderful pizzeria. Two free pizza with each gift brought to give to our puppet."

"S... Sounds fun!" Jeremy smiles. "I... I'll be here."

I smirk. "It's always fun. I'll get you free tokens for the game room."

Then I had to continue working.

* * *

It was about 5 when an unwanted person showed up with his daughter.

"Jeremy... Go to the office." I whisper to him.

"Wh... Why?" Jeremy looks at the door. "H... H... He's here!"

"Go before he sees you." I shoo him away.

Jeremy sneaks to the office. He stayed very quiet.

I head over to Jeremy's stepfather.

He looks over me. "What do you want, stupid puppet?" He growls.

I sigh. "For you to calm down." I smirk.

I then realised there was cops behind him.

"May I ask why are there cops with you?" I look back at the terrible man.

"My... Son ran away. I'm here looking for him." He push me aside.

"There is some stuff in the parts and service room." I smirk.

Dad, mom, and my uncles will get them. People like that need a talking to and the truth to be told right to there.

"Then, we'll go there after checking the prize place." Him and the cops walk to my room.

I follow them.

Stupid man. He is mean and normally doesn't come here. He also smells bad. It's a strong smokey smell. It makes me sick.

He looks around the room. Then goes to my box.

"You are not allowed to look in my box. Get a thing that allows you to do that." I growl and sit on top of my box.

"I'm allowed to!" He yells in my face.

"We don't have that right now, so you can't." The cops laugh. "You are arguing with a child toy."

The man growls. "Then to the parts and service room."

Then we all went there.

I looked at the office as we passed by. You could see Mike talking to someone. I bet he's calming down Jeremy.

I waved to him and Mike waved back.

Then I hear screaming.

I race to the parts and service room. I didn't think I'd ever see anything like this!

My dad has the back of his suit open. Blood was coming out of him and I can see bones, hair and clothing.

I look around more and realise everyone has blood on them!

"I saw the man who did this!" I yell out.

What am I saying?! I didn't see who did this!

Wait...

The hair and clothing looks like Teddy, the boy from this morning!

"You did?" The cops turn to me. They pull out a notebook and pencil.

"Y... Yeah." I gulp.

Who am I going to say?

I think. Then I realise.

I have two people to pick from that I want to go away!

Purple Guy or Jeremy's stepfather!

"Tell us who you say do this." The cops get closer.

They won't know I will be lying. Plus I'm here all the time, so that'll add up to thinking I'm telling the truth.

I can pick between those two. Who should I pick?

I want Jeremy's stepfather gone. Along with the Purple Guy.

I want to also give them a piece of my mind.

I promised Jeremy, I won't mess with his stepdad.

So, there is only one choice I have.

"The person that did this is..."

***cliffhanger!***


	21. Chapter 21

**He he. Yep, I'm cruel. I had to make a dramic pause.**

**Now, I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I laugh at reviews, smirk, or go 'why do you even post this stuff! It's just, wow!' Others I nod and say thanks.**

**Now! Let's continue!**

* * *

"Mr. Fitzgerald." I just spit out.

Oh! My! God Bear! Why did I say that?!

"Tell us how he did this." The cops start writing.

"Wait! How can you trust this... Stupid animatronic puppet?!" Mr. Fitzgerald yells and kicks the wall.

"H... He's not lying." A voice behind me said.

I turn around and see Jeremy. He looks dead serious.

How can he be so serious about something he doesn't know?!

"M... Marionette never lies. He is v... Very truthful." Jeremy makes a face that got me a bit nervous. "I... I know my stepfather l... Lies. He d... Does it all the t... Time."

The cops nod. "Marionette tell us how this happened."

"Well... This is how I saw it..."

* * *

_Imaginary!_

_I watched as a man came in. He seemed to watch the kids._

_He took a boy to the back after they got food on each other._

_I don't have a 'system' that allows me to fight. So I could only watched as the man pulled out his knife._

_He stabbed the child many times and opened its eyes after it was dead._

_I followed him to the parts and service room. My family is in there, but they're turned off._

_He opened up my dad, Freddy, and put the child inside him._

_It made awful sounds because they are only meant for endoskeletons. It ripped up the child._

_Then the man turned and saw me._

_I ran my 'memory banks' and it said he was Samuel Fitzgerald._

_"Hey stupid puppet!" He yells at me._

_He was slurring his words and had a smell to his breath. I ran through my 'system' and found he was drunk._

_"You want to become like the five kids. Stupid kids!" He walked up to me._

_"Sir, you are not allowed to be here while on drugs or drunk. Please." I told him calmly. "I will call the cops if you stay."_

_He hit me in the face. Then laughed. "Alright, idiot puppet."_

_Then the man left._

_I look at my family. The other animatronics._

_I saw him put 3 others kids in the others and dragged one out back._

_This man is dangerous and his peers couldn't see._

* * *

"That's what I saw. I also saw him hurt 4 others. He put the others in the other animatronics. One he took home with him." I look at Jeremy. "He didn't kill that one. I ran other some data and found out it's Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Jeremy nods and changed the face he was making to a sad scared one.

"H... He hurts me a... And makes me write like I... I did it myself." Jeremy began to cry, but before that winked at me.

We are good actors! I was thinking he wouldn't act along, but I thought wrong.

"We'll bring some pictures of missing kids, so you can point out how." The cops turns Jeremy's stepfather around. "Hands behind your back."

"What?! You believe those idiots?!" The man went wild.

He glares at us. "I'll get you guys!"

I frown. "I'd like to see you try." I growl out.

Then the cops and the man left.

I turn to Jeremy with a smile. Only he was frowning at me.

"Wh... What's going on?" He asks.

I sigh and smile bigger. "I'm making him go away. Since I can't do that myself, I'm using your guys system to do that."

Jeremy smiles. "You a... Are really nice. I... I love you." He hugs me.

I smile bigger and hug him back. "I love you, too."

I'm going to save Purple Guy. I'll meet him face to him and reveal that I'm the first child that he hurt.

I will make him regret doing those things. He will not be able to do anymore of that stuff once I'm done with him.

He will be scared to death once I come for him. He won't even know what's coming for him!

Then he will know Marionette is really Marion Braydon Firm! The first child he has ever hurt!

I didn't die, as you can see clearly, and I'm dead set on revenge!

Purple Guy, or as Jeremy calls you, Vincent, the dead children's souls and I are coming for you!

You'll never know we are even coming!

"Marion, wh... What you thinking about? Y... You have this f... Face like you're t... Totally focused." Jeremy asks me and let's me go.

"Oh... I'm just planning." I smirk.

I plan that will be well worked out.

"F... For your party?" Jeremy smiles.

I just nod as I say no in my head. "Let's go."

We race off to the prize room.

* * *

I can't believe Marion did that!

He did it for me. I can tell. He made my stepfather go to jail!

I won't be with him anymore. I'll be safe and I'll a happy left!

Tomorrow is Marion's party! I'll get him a great gift for him!

I noticed today Mangled is messing up. No one is trying to fix her up.

She's twitching and saying things off topic.

I've told the manger and he didn't care. He told me not to tell anyone, so I won't. I would, but he said he'll fire me.

So, tomorrow I'm gonna keep an eye on her. I hope she won't do anything.

She didn't seem to know me and that got me scared. She thought of me as an endoskeleton.

What will she do to Marion? Will she remember him?

So, I'm keeping people safe tomorrow and will keep an eye on Mangled.

**_Wish me good luck! Hopefully no one gets hurt!_**


	22. The End and Facts about the Story

**I'm VERY sad to say...**

**This is the last chapter of my beautiful story!**

**All cry for it is over. Read and love this story.**

**My longest story ever!**

* * *

To day is Marion's birthday party.

I couldn't go out and buy a gift in small amount of time, so I made bracelets. They have each others name on them.

Mine will have the one that says 'Marion AKA Marionette' and his will have my name on it.

I just hold them in my hands, smiling. I've never made something before for someone. I always gave cheap meaningless gifts.

"You look happy. What you make for your love muffin?" Mike laughs and sits down beside.

I frown and blush. "B... Bracelets. They h... Have our n... Names on them."

***Please read the bottom! ;) ***

Mike smiles. "I'm sure he'll like it." Then he pats my back.

I smile at him. "Wh... When does the party s... Start?" I ask as I look at the bracelets.

"In a few minutes." Mike answers. He stands up. "I need to go to my spot. See ya."

"S... See ya!" I yell as he walks off.

I stare at the bracelets. I hope he'll like it.

Ah! I jump.

"Th... The party about t... To start! I... I need find Mangled!" I yell and get up.

"Jeremy! I'm happy!" Marion hugs me.

I giggle. "I... I see. M... Me, too."

I am to see him like that. It's beautiful to see.

"My party is today!" Marion is so happy. "I can't wait for it!"

I smile. He is really happy.

"I... I can't wait, too." I said as he let's go.

Ugn! I keep on forgetting about Mangled!

"M... Marion, I have to k... Keep an eye on the a... Animatronics today. Th... That means less time w... With you." I frown at this.

I'm not really being forced to, it's really I want to. Mangled is messing up and the other animatronics are mad at the staff.

I need to keep people safe. Most of all my Marion, but keeping him safe means less time together.

"I see..." Marion looks at the ground. Then back at me. "It's alright! We can have fun after hours."

I smile at him. "Th... Thanks for the understanding."

Then I walk off to find Mangled.

* * *

I found Mangled and the party started.

Her voice is off more. She stares at anyone older than 10 years old like she is angry at them. She growls at things. She also ran into a wall. Twice!

"P... Poor Mangled." I mumble as I follow her.

She went to the big party room. It's the main room for the party.

"Jeremy! Are you done watching? Have some fun with me!" Marion grabs my hands.

I frown. "N... No, not yet."

He sighs. "Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." He smiles at me.

Marion know the animatronics the best. They're his family.

So, I guess I can trust him.

"A... Alright!" I smile back.

"Right now is present time!" He pulls me to a big chair. He pulls a chair beside that and told me to sit.

I happily do as told. He sat in the big chairs and the gifts started to come!

Every kid brought at least 3 gifts. It makes me scared and embarrassed.

They were giving him big gifts that cost a lot and here I am with this little bracelet that I made.

I don't want to seem cheap or like I don't care. I did the best I could do and I feel like it's not the best at the same time.

Someone eblows me in the back.

"Ow." I turn around upset.

Mike waves at me. "Giving him the gift. Don't chicken out." He seems to know what I was thinking.

"I'm a... Afraid he'll hate i... It." I told him and look at the bracelet on my wrist.

"He'll love. You know why? Cause you made it and thought about, unlike the kids." Mike points at them giving gifts. "Marion doesn't even have a gaming system. He doesn't like baby toys. They don't know what he likes or even have."

I smile. I will give him my gift. "Th... Thanks Mike."

I waited for all the kids to finish giving out their gifts. Then I went.

"M... Marion, I uh... G... Got you a gift." I said nervously.

"Really?!" Marion turns to me fast. "What is it?!"

"Um... H... Hold out your h... Hands." I reach into my pocket.

Marion holds out his hands. He was grinning like a fool.

Did he really wanted a present from me that bad?

I wrapped the bracelet in a small brown paper bag. Though everyone's was wrapped so pretty and nice, mine looks crappy. Man, do I wish I have some money.

I put the brown paper bag in his hands. "H... H... Here."

He stares at it. Then slowlys unwraps it. He then stares at the bracelet.

"Did you make this?" He asks and I nod. He smiles. "I like it."

He quickly puts it on. He shakes it around and reads it over.

"I... I have your n... Names on mine." I show him the one I'm wearing.

He smiles and pulls me close. "What does a person show they love someone?" He asks.

"By this!" Mike grabs our heads and shoves them together.

We ended up kissing by that.

Marion sorta just sat there as I turned red. I kiss him a bit more force before pulling away.

"L... Like that." I gave a smile.

Well. There went my first kiss and the person doesn't know what a kiss means.

Marion smiles. "I'll make sure to give you some of those."

Mike laughs and claps his hand. "My job is done for right now. See ya later." Then who knows where he went.

"Cake time!" The staff yell and the animatronics got close to us. They pulled a table with a huge cake on it over.

"Let's sing!" The animatronics start it out.

I sing allow, but slow down as I notice Mangled on the roof. She is doing what she did in the office before they accepted me.

I stand up slowly. The sing was changed to a song about birthday cake.

I move with thinking as Mangled swings down at Marion.

Then I heard a terrible sound and my head explode with pain. I fall over, but someone caught me.

I can't hear anything right now.

* * *

Aunt Mangled just bite Jeremy!

I am holding him in my arms. He stares back at me.

His head is all bloodly and I can see inside. It looks bad.

The kids are screaming and running around.

I just realise I'm yelling at Jeremy, but I don't know what I'm saying just I'm yelling at him.

I set him on the ground. Now I'm crying.

Mike grabs me and tries to pull me away. I scream and shake him off.

Everything is going bad. This wasn't how I wanted to day today to go.

The staff are hitting Aunt Mangled with metal sticks, trying to get her to go away. I yell at them.

Uncle Toy Freddy, Uncle Toy Bonnie, and Aunt Chica took her and ran off. The staff chase after them.

I'm yelling around stuff at them, my family, Mike, and most of all at Jeremy, who now seems to have fallen asleep.

"NO!" I can finally hear myself yelling and can hear how sad and scared I was.

People came in and put Jeremy on a moving bed. I yell at them and fall them, but Mike grabs me.

"I'll take you were they are going!" Then we ended up in his car, driving to a place I have never been to.

Jeremy was in surgery when we got there and we weren't allowed in.

I'm still crying. I can't stop. I wait with Mike to hear anything.

A man later came out and said Jeremy survived the surgery, but is in a coma and will be asleep for awhile.

I was finally allowed to see him.

The room was white and had a huge TV. There was an Xbox set up under the TV. There was a poster with a puppet holding a sign that said, 'Get well soon, so we can play.' I found it a bit funny.

I look at Jeremy. He has bandages all over his head. It does look like he's sleeping.

"Jeremy... I love you. Please wake up." I tell the unconscious teen.

This has to be my worst birthday ever. It over comes my 7th birthday were I almost died.

I wish this didn't happened. I wish he was fine and laughing with me.

"Jeremy, this is Marion. I love you so much please wake up."

_This is the worst day of my left!_

* * *

_**I can't believe how many people loved this story.**_

_**When I started it out, many people didn't like it and I got guest reviews saying to delete this story. I was sad and thought about not continuing, but I got the second chapter up and I got dead set on doing this story.**_

_**To tell the truth, Marion was really going to be 7 the whole time till his birthday. Then I thought about a romance and a 7 and a 16 is a big no no in my book.**_

**_My view of Marionette happened after I had a dream I dressed up as one. Though I'm a girl and Marion is a guy, I made my costume for him._**

**_I've was going to have only Marion's and no point of views, but then I wanted to see how I could have Jeremy reacting to what was happening. It opened up more things to the story and I loved it!_**

**_I was never really going to have Mike in the story because I had no view on how to have him. Then I read comics and stories and got my view. So I added him as a big brother almost to Jeremy to help him along the way._**

**_I ended up getting help on writing the story when I got bad writer blocks. I'd like to thank _****_Lord FC for your ideas and views. Please read his stories. They are good._**

**_I was going to have Marion demanding Jeremy every chapter to keep the music box wind up, but I thought it will be fun having the need to go away as their trust builds up._**

**_I added in some of the real story in to this to build up. It helps build Marion's hate for Purple Guy, or Vincent, and help get Jeremy's stepfather in jail._**

**_Jeremy's stepfather wasn't going to be abuvise at first. Jeremy was going to be bullied at school by people, but I changed my mind and made it more personal._**

**_Now, this is the end..._**

**_Look for,_**

**_Remembering a Puppet!_**

**_It will be the sequel to this!_**

**_IT'S NOT OVER!_**


End file.
